Shallow waters run deep
by LiveLaughHappiness
Summary: Kurt is going about his regular day when Blaine is gone to work he goes to get the shopping but ends up receiving more than toilet roll    P.S i know the grammer is bad
1. More than toilet rolls

**Here is my newest story : SHALLOW WATERS RUN DEEP **

* * *

><p>Blaine was away from 8:00am till 7:00pm and Kurt sat at home he never complained in fact<br>he liked being home alone he could look at his Vogue mags and draw his designs.

Kurt went out to get the shopping they needed just the regular stuff ,cleaning supplies,red vines (Blaine's craving) and toilet roll  
>he went through checkout like every other day paid the cashier and left.<p>

Normally he would have the car to take the shopping home in but it was due for repairs so he left it in Lima with his dad  
>so he was walking home with 1 bag of shopping.<p>

"Why does it have to be so cold in December" he muttered under his breath suddenly a low husky voice replied to him " It is Homo"

Kurt froze and slowly turned around to see Dave Karofsky infront of him "w-what do you want" Kurt responded all that  
>was running through his head at this stage was "<em>courage courage courage<em>"  
>"Why is it that every time you see" Karofsky took one step closer to Kurt "me you shake like a leaf"<p>

Kurt was speechless what could he say to the person that stole his first kiss away from him  
>Karofsky was now as close as Kurt and him could be before he ran the back of his hand down Kurt's cheek.<p>

Kurt went to move back but could not as he was being dragged into a near by alley  
>he looked at Karofsky as he saw him pick something up a bat no it was far to heavy for that.<p>

Then as it hit the light he could tell it was a Iron bar before Kurt could get a word out he felt the iron make contact with his head  
>and again before it made contact with several other parts of his body before Karofsky was scared off by a Rather elderly lady who had<br>noticed Kurt and Karofsky down the alley The lady ran towards Kurt as Karofsky made a get away then Kurt blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Hello .. young man can you hear me" a unfamiliar voice said "whats your name son"<p>

"K-Kurt" Kurt could tell he was in a hospital he was used to the way they smelt when his dad was here  
>the thing Kurt could not understand is why he was here all he knew was there was an oxygen mask on his face and he was short of breath<br>his head felt like it would fall of there and then and his chest was tight and ached.

"Would you like us to call anyone for you" came the voice again.

Yes, my farther " Kurt gave the doctor his father's number before he was wheeled into a room where he was soon hooked up to  
>different machines he was being injected with needles and fluids where being given to him.<p>

"What happened" Kurt asked one of the nurses taking a blood sample to send off to the lab so they could give him a  
>blood transfusion.<p>

"Someone knocked you up quite bad" the Nurse responded  
>just as the nurse finished what she said his dad burst threw the doors with Carole and Finn in tow.<p>

"Kurt" Burt said as he lifted up his sons head gently to plant a kiss on his forehead "Who the hell did this to you"  
>"It does not matter its done its finished and I'm alive" Kurt said as he closed his eyes.<br>"Of course it matters Kurt you Could be dead" Finn said cutting off Burt.

"Yes Finn COULD have but i didn't and if i tell anyone it will only make it worse" Kurt said as he opened his eyes once again.  
>"It was karofsky wasn't it" Finn said Kurt could see the anger burning in his eyes.<br>"No" Kurt said.  
>"It is i know it is ill sort him out at sch.." Finn was cut off by Kurt.<p>

"Finn no you wont your only make yourself hated at school"  
>"So" Finn said sharply.<br>"So your'll have less chance of being prom king"  
>"So i don't car..." Finn was once again cut off by Kurt.<br>"But Quinn will" Kurt said looking directly at Finn.

Finn fell silent as he knew Kurt was right and Kurt was way to stubborn to let him show Karofsky a lesson  
>anyway.<p>

"Has anyone called Blaine" Burt said Bluntly looking at Carole and Finn.  
>"No" I don't want him here Kurt said quickly.<br>"Why not" Carole asked.  
>"Come on now if Kurt does not want Blaine we'll except that" Burt said sitting on a chair waiting for Kurt to sleep.<p>

20 Minutes later Kurt was asleep "Carole call Blaine " Burt said softly not to stir Kurt from his Sleep  
>"No he does not want us to" Carole said looking at Burt puzzled.<p>

"I know but i still think he needs to know its for the best" Burt said as he watched his son sleep. He was so fragile an pale the cuts looked like  
>they were fake because they stuck out so much on Kurt's face.<p>

"I'll call him" Finn said " If he wont let me teach Karofsky a lesson at least i can do this for him" he said as he took out his phone  
>and called Blaine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ BEFORE REVIEWING<br>****Please review " If it is about Grammar Don't bother Reviewing i know the grammar is bad If its to be rude Don't bother reviewing If its to tell me you like the story and how to improve the Actual Story (e.g more description of characters, more songs in chapters" PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Dont look at me

**Here is chapter 2 reviews loved but if your going to comment about Grammar don't bother if your going to be rude or nasty Don't bother But if you are going to be positive about the story or give constructive feedback (e.g More about characters to get a better picture, more detail,more songs in chapters ,longer chapters **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Don't look at me<p>

Finn called Blaine it only took 5 rings before Blaine picked up.

"Hello" Blaine said  
>"Hello Blaine its Finn"<br>"Hi Finn whats up ?"  
>"Well its Kurt..."<br>"Whats wrong with Kurt"  
>"He got assaulted on the way back from the shops can you come to the hospital ? "<br>Yes i can be there in 20 minutes if the roads are clear 30 if not see you soon" Blaine hung up.

Finn walked back into the hospital and back into where Kurt was sleeping.  
>"All done then ? Burt asked Finn just nodded his head in response before he sat down next to Carole<br>"He looks so broken" Finn said as he looked at Kurt.

Finn decided he should probably try and do his Science homework which was due tomorrow as he scribbled  
>down notes.<p>

20 minutes passed and in came Blaine "Hi Blaine, Kurt is asleep at the moment but I'm sure he'll wake soon we'll give you 2 some privacy"  
>Burt, Finn and Carole left Blaine with Kurt.<p>

"Oh Kurt" Blaine said under his breath " How could anyone do this to you " Blaine walked closer to Kurt and brushed the hair off his fore head  
>Kurt stirred from his sleep and saw Blaine looking over him.<p>

"What are you doing here ?" Kurt said as he turned his face so Blaine couldn't look at his face  
>"Finn called me, You say it like its a bad thing I'm here "<br>"It is" Kurt said  
>"Why is it a bad thing Kurt " Blaine said as he sat on the chair next to Kurt's bed<br>"Because i don't want you to see me like this Blaine, Because you'll hate the way ill look and leave me" Kurt said tears forming in his eyes  
>"No i wouldn't, I could never do that to you Kurt i love you "<p>

Blaine turned Kurt's face gently so he could look him in the eyes.

"If your not going to believe anything i say then let me sing something to you "  
>Blaine got up and grabbed his guitar case and started strumming.<p>

_I looked away_  
><em>Then I looked back at you<em>  
><em>You try to say<em>  
><em>The things that you can't undo<em>  
><em>If I had my way<em>  
><em>I'd never get over you<em>  
><em>Today is the day<em>  
><em>I pray that we make it through<em>  
><em>Make it through the fall<em>  
><em>Make it through it all<em>

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm in love with you<em>

Blaine looked at Kurt as he continued to sing the song.

_You're the only one_  
><em>I'd be with 'til the end<em>  
><em>When I come undone<em>  
><em>You bring me back again<em>  
><em>Back under the stars<em>  
><em>Back into your arms<em>

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm in love with you<em>

Kurt looked at Blaine as he extended his own hand and placed it on Blaine's knee.

_Wanna know who you are_  
><em>Wanna know where to start<em>  
><em>I wanna know what this means<em>  
><em>Wanna know how you feel<em>  
><em>Wanna know what is real<em>  
><em>I wanna know everything<em>  
><em>Everything<em>

_I don't want to fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>

Blaine felt tears forming in his eyes but he wouldn't let them show he had to be strong for Kurt.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>And I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm in love with you<em>

_I'm in love with you_  
><em>'Cause I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>

Kurt joined in on the last line of the song as he watched Blaine put his guitar down on the floor  
>"I'm broken and I'm going to take months to glue back together " Kurt said as he wiped his tears away.<p>

"I don't believe your broken a little bruised but nothing we cant work through"

Blaine planted a kiss to the top of Kurts head and lay down next to him as they both fell asleep together  
>before Burt came in and Offerd to take Blaine home.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow Kurt"  
>"Bye Blaine" Kurt kissed Blaine and drifted back off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>READ BEFORE YOU REVIEW <strong>  
><strong>reviews loved but if your going to comment about Grammar don't bother i know its bad if your going to be rude or nasty Don't bother But if you are going to be positive about the story or give constructive feedback (e.g More about characters to get a better picture, more detail,more songs in chapters ,longer chapters Please feel free to Review please take into account Any nasty Reviews or Reviews about grammar will be ignored and end<br>in having a BAN  
><strong>**Thanks for reading both the story and the " Before you Review" **


	3. Journey

**Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter to this story**

* * *

><p>It was 9am and Kurt was still in hospital, Still in the hosipital bed as the night blaine had sung to him.<br>Kurt couldn't eat and couldn't sleep he was worried about so many things things being: Blaine, the wounds on his face and karofsky some where he was still waiting to jump him to attack him and next time it could be much much worse. He wanted to cry but couldn't because the salty water released from his eyes stung the cuts that were left from his homophobic attacker.

Blaine was trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible he took all the short cuts tried to leave early not to get himself into traffic.  
>Luckily it was his scheduled day off anyway so he didn't have to worry about his boss saying no to giving him more time off<br>by the time Blaine got to the hospital it was 10:00AM Blaine basically ran to the front desk and asked for Kurt Hummel  
>He was pointed in the direction of what seemed like light green corridors that had the title above of 'accident and emergency'<br>Blaine thanked the wonman at the desk before he sped off again this time to see the one man he loved .. Kurt Hummel.

Kurt didn't notice the curly haired boy standing in the doorway as he had his eyes shut trying not to let the tears fall because  
>as soon as he did he would be in even more pain as before. he only opened his eyes when he felt someones lips pressed against his own.<br>once the kiss broke he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend, Blaine looking over him with what could only be described as a 'Smug'  
>smile on his face.<p>

"Hey there beautiful" Blaine said as he brushed the bangs of hair off of Kurts forehead.

Kurt just smiled and leaned into the touch "Hey."

Blaine took a seat next to the bed Kurt was lying on "how have you been?"

Kurt just closed his eyes took a deep breath and answerd the question a octave higher than he would have liked  
>"Well I have been in this hospital for like a week, I'm stuck in this hospital gown, I'm surrounded by flowers,<br>I continuously worry that when I can leave i'll be attacked again and i can't cry because of these cuts on my face sting when I do."

"Oh Hunnie, why do you want to cry?"

"Because I'm scared Blaine , im scared of what I face when I leave here, I'm scared that you'll leave me ."  
>Kurt dropped his voice to a whisper when he said the last 6 words he didn't think Blaine heard him<br>until he heard Blaine's responce Blaine sounded some what angry and .. disapointed?

"I will never leave you , Kurt , Never , I love you way to much to just let you leave my life."

Kurt just looked into Blaine's eyes and looked down towards the floor, Kurt couldn't hold back the pooling tears in his eyes any longer  
>they started to make there way down towards his cheeks, then he turned his face so Blaine couldn't see him cry.<p>

"Kurt , please dont cry, and dont feel like you have to hide your vunerable side from me, I like all of you not just your strong, adorable, bitchy side."

kurt laughed before attempting to give a reply" you know im not always a bitch."

"I know hunnie."

Kurt brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in between them, Blaine climbed up next to Kurt on his hospital bed  
>and pulled him into his warm embrace.<p>

They stayed like that for 20 minutes that lead onto an hour that lead onto 2 hours so on and so forth.

Blaine finally realised the time and planted one last gentle kiss on Kurts already bruised lips and said to him  
>"No matter what time it is or where I am I'm always just a phone call away."<br>"Okay." was kurts only responce.

When Blaine left the hospital Kurt felt Brave and Happy , Brave because he realised he could face anyone aslong as he could call Blaine 'His'  
>Happy because Blaine had been with him wholey for 10 hours Kurt kept repeating the things Blaine had said through out the day<br>and felt he needed to leave a message so when Blaine gets home he could realise what Kurt was feeling through the whole of that day.

Blaine got home at 8:00pm after leaving the hospital at 7:00pm and had a red flashing 'message' light on the phone so he place his keys on the hook  
>hung up his coat and pressed the 'Play' button.<p>

the voice that left a message gave Blaine a warm fluffy feeling in his stomach.

the voice said : "Hi Blaine its Kurt, I know we have just spent basically half a day together but I just wanted to let you know  
>that I can be strong as long as your by my side and I can call you 'Mine' and the feeling I get when I'm around you I feel all warm and fluffy<br>..like... BUNNIES ok that was random and off topic but I just wanted to let you know in the best way I could is that I love you Blaine there is no one in the world that can make me feel better than you do so dont worry about me tonight because you have made me feel much better than any damn medicine could  
>also good night Blaine and sleep well, Oh and I know that was incrediable lengthy But I can't help it I'm in love with you and no one else. "<p>

Blaine got ready for bed, got into Kurts side of the bed like he has been while he has been in hospital, and couldn't get rid of  
>the ridiculously big smile that over took his face after listening to the voice message and all he could do was send a text to kurt saying<br>"Love you to Kurt x , B."

And Blaine dreamt that night of  
>The person he loved and how happy they were,<br>The person he loved and how lucky Blaine was to have him,  
>And how the person he loved could make the worlds longest speach sound so heartfilled, so classy, so dignified.<p>

This person being Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i did writting <strong>


	4. Agitated

**Hope you enjoy the 4th chapter of my story i know the grammar is bad and the spelling is not amazing  
>but i do try :P hope you enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the hospital like he had done for the past week, this time he had flowers not just any flowers<br>Kurts favourite flowers Blaine walked up to Kurts ward with the flowers in his right hand.

Blaine opened the door quietly to see a sleeping Kurt. Blaine put the flowers in the nearest vase before  
>putting a chair next to Kurts bed for himself to sit in and wait for kurt to awaken.<p>

_Kurt was running, running away from someone or something he just kept running until he finally stopped  
>he heard footsteps behind him he was trapped between the on coming foot steps and the corner of the<br>alley. He stopped wide eyed and alert ready for what was about to face him then he saw it,  
>the emotionless face , the squared shoulders, the look of complete hatrid, it was karofsky.<em>

_Kurt backed himself away as far as he could before Karofsky was there, infront of him whispering things  
>like "If you don't scream or struggle it won't be as bad i promise" Kurt shiverd as Karofsky said those<br>words and not the good type of shiver. But before Kurt could do anything Karofskys lips were against his  
>much like before Kurt winced and pulled away Before moments later being pushed against the wall and<br>'hungrily' kissed._

_Kurt couldn't pull away and before he knew it karofskys hand was snaking its way into kurts Pants. _

Kurt was kiking a whimpering in his sleep and Blaine didn't know weather to wake Kurt or not.  
>Blaine stood up from his seat and pulled Kurt into his arms whispering comforting words into<br>Kurts ear.

Kurt started to stir from his sleep and looked up through tired eyes at the person holding him close,  
>the person he always felt safe with, that person being Blaine.<p>

"Hello beautiful." Blaine said releasing his grip on kurt.  
>"Hello." Kurt said in a rather shy, worried type voice.<p>

Blaine looked concerned "Whats wrong."  
>Kurt directed his gaze to the floor like it was now the most intreasting thing in the world "Nothing."<br>"Kurt I have lived with you for a year and a half, I can read you like a book, Just tell me."  
>Blaine watched him as he fidgeted under the covers, shifting postions at least 6 times.<p>

"Blaine when i say nothing i mean nothing" Kurts gaze didn't met Blaines once.  
>"Kurt I can tell it was about the dream you was having, what was it about "<p>

"NOTHING." Kurt snapped at Blaine "just please , I dont want to talk about it."

Blaine knew for a fact that it wasn't nothing Kurt only rose his voice  
>at Blaine if something really bad happen'd that he'd rather the Blaine would not know.<p>

"Kurt, I know this is a hard time for you and I know your dealing with alot I just wish you wouldn't shut me out"

Before Blaine could get another word in Kurt brought his knees up to his chest  
>and cried.<p>

Blaine sat at the side of Kurt and pulled Kurt into his chest letting kurt cry and relieve the  
>stress that had been building up "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Blaine continued to rub soothing<br>circles into Kurts back.

Kurt lifted his head, nodded and wiped away his tears before he re-told his dream to Blaine

Once Kurt finished telling Blaine the story he found himself being pulled into a kiss  
>completely oppiste to the one he had with karofsky in his dream, this one was passionate<br>and completely needed.

Kurt found himself moaning into the kiss and entwining his hand into the free curly locks of Blaines hair  
>swiping his tounge along the bottom of Blaines lip asking for permission<p>

Blaine found himself half hard already and needing more of Kurt, fighting for dominance of the kiss  
>and rubbing Kurts clothed errection.<p>

Kurt broke the kiss first looking into Blaines slightly confused eyes  
>"we can't Blaine, were in a hospital and I have a older couple on the right side of this room<br>and a 9 year old girl on the left, and hospital staff are in and out of here like flies looking at my  
>blood pressure and what not. 3 Days Blaine then you can do what you like to me. I promise."<p>

Blaine nodded in agreement before placing one last kiss on Kurts lips "I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow"

Kurt nodded looking into Blaines eyes "I love you Blaine Anderson"

"And I love you too Kurt Hummel, no matter how hard it is to get through to you sometimes"

Kurt pouted "you just ruined a heartfelt moment there Blaine"

Blained chuckled "Thats why you love me" and with one last kiss to Kurts forehead Blaine left the hospital

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED<br>****This was kind of a rushed chapter seen as I've had a very bad case  
>of writters block so its kind of choppy and sorry about grammar and spelling :P I tried thats all I can do<br>****  
>ALERTS , REVEIWS, VERY WELCOME (please if reveiwing I know about my grammar and spelling) <strong>


	5. First steps to normality

**Hope you guuys enjoy By the way I know i haven't got the best spelling/grammar in the world  
>so I apologize for that <strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was happy, he was happy because Kurt was coming home today so thats where he was heading now<br>to go and pick Kurt up from the hospital. It had been 3 weeks of not having Kurt to cuddle with,  
>no Kurt to have pointless arguements about fashion with, no Kurt to snuggle in bed with at night<br>and he missed it and he knew exactly how he'd welcome kurt home.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, he'd been here so many times in the past 3 weeks  
>Blaine was suprised he didn't have his own parking spot with 'Blaine Anderson' written in it but<br>that didn't matter all that Blaine cared about was having his Kurt back in his arms to protect from the world.

He walked up to the ward Kurt was on and went up to Kurts room, Blaine was leaning against the door frame  
>of the room watching kurt quickly ( as quick as he could on crutches ) Put away the few things he did have with him<br>Blaine thought that this was the perfect oppitunity to go and suprise him with a much needed cuddle  
>Blaine snuck into the room and wrapped his arms around Kurts waist.<p>

Kurt jumped in suprise before relaxing into the touch of his boyfriends, he smiled and attempted  
>to turn around to face Blaine but failed because of his crutches.<p>

Blaine chuckled to himself before talking to Kurt." Ready to go home then sweetheart"  
>"Again with the pet names Blaine ?" kurt sounded annoyed and finally turned to see Blaine<br>"You know you love it." Blaine said as he placed a kiss on the tip of kurts nose  
>"I love you, not the pathetic pet names you give me." Kurt looked pleased with the arguement he gave<br>"Whatever you say honey." Blaine smirked.

Kurt pouted before limping over to his bag that had inside : His phone, his moisturizers,  
>his tooth brush and toothpaste before limping off to the car with Blaine to go back home.<p>

Kurt sat in the passenger seat of the car while Blaine took to the wheel  
>Kurt leaned his head up against the head rest and sighed noticable<br>"Its good to finally be going home Blaine " Kurt turned towards Blaine and smiled  
>"Dont think your resting tonight, Do you know how many nights I've ..well ..umm nevermind" Blaine bit his bottom lip<br>"Tell me" Kurt said turning his veiw to Blaine, pure ammusment lit kurts eyes up brigter than usual.

"No,no its ok it doesn't even matter" Blaine said as he tried to fight the blush that was  
>dominating his cheeks<br>"Blaine! now your the one lieing" kurt said looking completly amused."

"Ok fine but dont laugh," blaine said taking his eyes off the road before  
>turning his attention back to the road seconds later.<p>

Kurt made a mock hurt expression on his face "would I ?"  
>"Yes" Blaine said rather quickly.<p>

"Ok Ok now spill" kurt said completly focused on Blaine."

"Well , I um since you've been in that hospitil for like.. forever."

" 3 weeks" Kurt intervened.

"whatever , anyway I kind of had a problem I got thinking of you and you wasn't there to fix  
>it so I kinda .. ending getting myself off with my hand every night for 3 weeks " Blaine said the last part as quickly as possible.<br>.

Blaine blushed proggresivly and kurt smiled and looked at him "You though I'd laugh at that?"

Blaine nodded not knowing where to look so he decided on keeping his eyes on the road  
>"I wouldn't , seen as I had the same problem in the hospital except I couldn't do anything about mine."<p>

Blaine pulled up into the driveway of their house, Kurt got out first waiting for Blaine to hand him  
>his crutches once he had his crutches they entered the house.<p>

"Its good to be home " Kurt said slumping onto the interior leather sofa  
>his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a state of slumber.<p>

Kurt woke up some time later and he let out a breathy moan he opened his eyes  
>to see Blaine's hand rubbing at his clothed errection by what Kurt could tell Blaine must have been there a while<br>because his cock was already wet with precome "have a good nap honey ?" Blaine asked as though this was completly normal.

"yeah" Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine smirked as he started to undo Kurts top while kissing  
>down his neck and colloar bone moving down to his newly exposed chest to just above the waist band of Kurts pants and boxers.<p>

"Please ?" Blaine pleaded looking up through his dark hazel eyes Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded enthusiasticly  
>Blaine chuckled before undoing Kurts pants and pulling them down boxers as well.<p>

Blaine rid himself of his clothes and a started to stroke kurt lazily with his right hand.

Kurt moaned Blaine's name repeatedly "Blaine im so ngghh .. im .. im so close."

Blaine stopped stroking Kurt much to his protest and prepared kurt before entering him slowly  
>at first but picking up the pace after a few thrusts hitting the oh so sweet spot inside of kurt also<br>known as the prostate.

blaine continued the pace until he made Kurt cum calling Blaine's name loudly  
>it didn't take long before Blaine was shooting hot strands of cum deep inside of Kurt they rode out there highs before<br>Blaine collapesd next to Kurt on the sofa pulling out.

"That was .. WOW" Kurt said resting his head against the back of the sofa.

Blaine chuckled removing the bangs from Kurts forehead " I love you Kurt Hummel."

"And I love you two Blaine Anderson , But I feel really icky and I need to go shower " Kurt said before limping up  
>off the sofa.<p>

Blaine just laughed "You always ruin the hopeless romantic moments in our lives" Kurt shrugged and half crawled  
>and half limped his way to take a shower.<p>

After Kurt and Blaine finished showering up, they got into bed snuggled up together and Kurt fell asleep before Blaine  
>Blaine looked over at the boy he was lucky enough to call his, and whisperd " From now on im going to be here to<br>protect you , so no one can ever attack you again " Kurt heard this rolled over and smiled at Blaine " Im Glad" .

Then they both let there eyes close hands intwined and let sleep take over there bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>so i really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter there is more on the way and the smut in this chapter<br>was not as good as i hoped but it will be next chaper i promise Reveiws/Alerts are love i know about my Grammar and  
>Spelling so if your reveiwing on that Thanks, but i already know its bad - LiveLaughHappiness<strong>


	6. A suprising Blaine Anderson

**Thanks for all my reveiws and alert's it makes me so happy **

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in his room the curtains open and the smell of bacon<br>fresh in the room Blaine rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs and into the kitchen  
>where in his place was bacon,eggs and toast and in Kurts place a bowl of cherry's.<p>

"Good morning." Kurt said popping another cherry in his mouth.

"Morning." Blaine said sitting down and already cutting his bacon and putting it in his mouth.

"Well, I'm off."

"W-what off where?"

"Shopping, where else ?"

"Kurt, I dont think thats a good idea."

"Why because I got attacked once."

"No, it's just I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight?"

"Ok, what's brought this on Blaine?"

Kurt and Blaine finished off there breakfast and ended up watching daytime TV.

"Where are we going for dinner." Kurt asked while lying in Blaines lap.  
>"BreadSticks." Blaine answerd.<br>"Does that mean I don't have to go all out" kurt asked curiosty in his eyes.  
>Blaine laughed in responce " No honey, you don't."<br>"Again, with the pet names."  
>Blaine laughed in responce.<p>

It was 7:30pm and their reservation was at 8:00pm and Kurt being himself was threating  
>over what to wear, he was debating on weather to wear his dark purple button down and black skinny jeans<br>or a long sleeved tight fitting turquoise v neck and white skinny jeans.

Kurt finally decided on the dark purple button down and black skinny jeans, he spent another 20 minutes on his hair  
>before finally going downstairs to meet Blaine who was wearing black skinny jeans and a black and white striped button<br>down.

"Are you ready?" Blaine looked at his watch directing his question towards Kurt  
>"Yes, we can leave " Kurt said putting on a black mark jacobs jacket<br>Blaine put on a white dress jacket and left toward his car with kurt.

They arrived at breadstcks at dead on 8:00pm they got their table and orderd  
>"Blaine why did you want to eat out tonight?" Kurt asked curiosity obvious in his eyes<br>"No reason." Blaine said looking at the waitress bringing their food.

Blaine and kurt both finished their food and Kurt went to the bathroom while Blaine pulled  
>out a litttle velvet case and opened it and smiled at the white silver ring once "making gay marriage leagal was the best<br>thing they ever did" Blaine whisperd under in breath before closing the velevet box waiting for kurts arrival.

Kurt left the bathroom and sat down, "Ready to go?" kurt asked looking towards Blaine  
>"Actuley I have sometghing to ask you."<br>"Go ahead."  
>Blaine took Kurts hands in his and said.<p>

"Kurt you are amazing, cute, sexy and everything that makes me , me  
>and well what i'm trying to say is that without you I'd be lost and the thought of<br>waking up oneday without you is terrifying so, Kurt Elizibeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt's eyes where watering by the time Blaine had finished his little speach  
>when the final question came kurts answer was obviously yes.<p>

On the way home in the car Kurt was looking at his engagment ring and when Blaine and Kurt got  
>home and into bed Kurt being the little spoon and just before they both dropped off into a state of sleep<br>Blaine whisperd to Kurt "Good night soon to be Kurt Hummel Anderson."

"Blaine just to think i have to wrte that on all the wedding cards." It was weird hearing his  
>and Blaines last name together was weird, but yes they where both looking forward to there new life<br>together as the Hummel Anderson family.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the spelling and grammer so thankyou for reveiws of my bad grammer and terrible spelling<br>but i know chapetr 2 will be wedding planning ect**


	7. the bumpy road ahead

**Thanks for all the alerts and fave's it makes my day to see atleast 4 people enjoying my story**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in the same bed he usally woke up in and in the same room and the same house, but that wasn't the diffrence, the diffrence was that this was the first time waking up with his husband to be. Kurt sighed contently removing the few stray curls that found there way onto Blaines forehead before getting up to start his busy day of wedding planning.<p>

Kurt started to look at diffrent venues and make lists and seating plans (even if the event wasn't for a while yet) until he heard padded feet coming down the stairs and towards the kitchen " Good morning sleeping beauty." Kurt said with sarcasim written all over his face.

A groan was all Blaine could muster as he padded over towards the fridge to get the milk for his cereal. Even Kurt had to admit Blaine was defently not a morning person "I was thinking I could sort through the clothes in our wardrobe" Kurt recommended towards the still sleep drunken Blaine "we have so much stuff in there I'm sure a charity of some kind will put the clothes to good use."

Blaine nodded lazily and put another spoonfull of fruit loops into his mouth "Thanks Blaine." was all kurt said before rushing upstairs to sort through the wardrobe.

"BLAINE!" was all it took for Blaine to be wide awake and rushing up the stairs as if his life depended on it (which knowing kurt, it proberly did)

"what, when, where, where is the emergency?" Blaine questioned looking around the room in pure terror. His eyes finally settled on Kurt sitting on the floor in front of the wardrobe " what is this?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow at the Dalton blazer that he held in one hand for Blaine to see.

Blaine knowing full well he told Kurt he chucked out the blazer (terribly designed blazer were Kurts exact words) he knew he needed a really good excuse, stat.

"I um... Come on kurt you know you love it, and how can I get rid of a blazer I spent most of my high school days wearing."  
>Blaine pleaded looking at Kurt with his best puppy dog eyes<p>

Kurt looked at him and just shook his head in amusement and the fact that the boy infront of him could not tear himself away from a cotton blazer.

"Fine, you can keep it" Kurt rolled his eyes and threw it back into the wardrobe. Blaine jumped up and down before kissing Kurt on the cheek and running back downstairs.

20 minutes later Kurt was heading towards the front door "Where are you going?" Blaine asked looking up from the music notes he was reading "I'm going shopping." Kurt said opening the door "Plaease don't." Blaine mutterd under his breath hoping Kurt wouldn't hear, except Blaine was forgetting that Kurt had excellent hearing.

"Why?" Kurt said puzzled looking at Blaine closing the front door. Blaine sighed before answering because he knew what would come next "Because... I don't want you to get attacked again." Blaine closed his eyes dropping his pen knowing that it was almost time for Kurt to go diva on him "Blaine I wont." Kurt said his bitchyness obvious through his tone of voice "You dont know that." Blaine said opening his eyes and walking towards Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm not a child Blaine, I can't stay inside all my life because of one. just one minor attack." Kurt pulled himself out of Blaines grip "And if thats what you think Blaine then mabey you shouldn't be marrying me" Kurt opened the front door and slammed it behind him.

Blaine sat on the sofa and sighed knowing when kurt was like this no one ever knew when he would return, or if he even would. _Great Blaine just great, first your stupid blazer and now Kurt is angry with you, perfect great way to start off your first day as 'Husbands to be'_ Blaine mentally argued with himself watching the door hoping kurt would come back.

Meanwhile. Kurt walked toward the shop tears streaming down his face, this was his first arguement with Blaine and he was hoping there wasn't many more to come.

Hours past and Blaine gave up waiting so went up to his and Kurts room and got into the bed still half worrying about Kurt.

Kurt after argueing with himself metally decided to go home, he crept into the house and up to his and Blaines room.

Blaine was still wide awake and looked towards the door when it opened "I guess you want me to sleep on the sofa." Kurt asked timidly not meeting Blaines eyes but looking at his feet.

"No kurt... just ... just come here" Blaine said pulling back the cover for Kurt to get into the bed, "Ok." Kurt said climbing into the bed next to Blaine and allowing himself to be pulled into blaines strong arms.

"Sorry" Kurt said "I guess I over reacted I know that you care about me and just didn't want me to get hurt again." Kurt said starting to sob as he snuggled into Blaines chest some more.

"Shhh , its ok and you were right Kurt you can't stay in the house forever over one incident." Blaine said in a attempt to calm Kurt down, it worked a little bit but not very much

Blaine took this as a chance to suprise kurt so he started to rub the small of Kurts back traveling down a little at a time reaching the hem of his trouses, unzipping and unbuttoning his trouses, Blaine slipped a hand into kurts boxers and take a hold of his length.

By this time Kurt had completly stopped crying and began to watch Blaines hand pump his length to full hardness Kurt began to squirm in pure pleasure. Blaine smiled at the fact that he could make Kurt change from a sobbing mess to a mewling mess in a matter of seconds.

Blaine kissed the the spot behind Kurts ear that made him go crazy and continued to rub his length at the sametime.

Blaine took his hand off of Kurt only to remove Kurts shirt and trouses aswell as his own before captureing Kurts lips with his own in a passionate kiss playing with the hem of Kurts boxers.

"Please." Kurt said breaking the kiss.

"Please what, babe?"

"Please can we ..have " Kurt gestured for Blaine to finish the sentence even after 6 years of knowing Blaine he still couldn't bring himself to say sex.

Blaine laughed at kurts sudden blush " yes Kurt if course we can" Blaine pulled Kurts boxers down and did the same with his own discarding them on the floor, before Blaine reached over to the bedside draw and got out a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Can we not use the condom tonight Blaine, I want to feel YOU in me tonight" Kurt looked at Blaine with a mixture of hope, lust and pure need in his eyes.

"Of course Kurt" Blaine said before getting Kurt to lie on his back so he could prep him for the up coming events.

Blaine had two fingers in Kurt and he he was already moaning and by the 4th neither Blaine nor Kurt would think they would hold out much longer so Blaine began to enter Kurt at a steady pace trying to find a rhythme the both liked.

Blaine got faster and harder with each thrust littering sweet kisses over kurts chest and stomach.

"Blaine ..I'm... I'm going to-" Kurt was cut off when Blaine hit his prostate

"cum for me Kurt." was all Blaine could say before Kurt was coming screaming his name and Blaine wasn't long after screaming Kurts, Blaine pulled out and lied next to Kurt grabbing the small packet of wet wipes to breifly clean them selfs off before morning

"Lets get some sleep I'm so tired." Kurt said yawing as Blaine finished cleaning the both of them off.

"Ok babe." Blaine said planting a kiss on Kurts forehead before pulling the covers over them both.

"You know, I hate pet names, But because I love you I'll let you call me whatever you want, aslong as you stay with me forever" Kurt said sleepily

"Whatever you say , angel"

And with that they both fell asleep wrapped in eathothers arms.

* * *

><p><strong>End, hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a longer than I planned but I thing that just made it better reveiws are loved and I would love some feedback on what YOU think should happen in the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Happy Birthday

**Here you go guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my nan died about a week ago so we have been funeral planning and i was in holland from the 7th to today so better late then never, right?**

* * *

><p>Today was the day it was Blaines birthday he was 23 today and Kurt had been wedding and birthday planning except he had to keep the birthday one a suprise.<p>

Blaine woke up from an empty bed as relisation hit it was his birthday and he started to jump up and down excitedly. By this time kurt knew Blaine was up by the slight sound of jumping from there bedroom, it still suprised Kurt at how childish yet completly dapper and romantic Blaine could be.

Blaine ran down the stairs jumping the last 3 and ran into the kitchen where Kurt was sitting with a mug of coffee "Kurt! Guess what?" Blaine said wide eyed.

"Im guessing it your birthday" Kurt said not taking his eyes off his vouge magazine, Blaine pouted at Kurt, "you could have least played along."Kurt laughed at this comment and closed his magazine before walking over to Blaine and planting a kiss onto his forehead "Happy bithday!"

Blaine sqealed like a little girl before running upstairs to get changed for work singinging to himself on the way up the stairs "Girl you know I-I-I girl you know I-I-I don't need candles and cake just need your body to make birthday sex...birthday sex...birthday sex...birthday sex."

Kurt laughed to himself shaking his head before standing below the stairs and shouting up "DON'T COUNT ON IT." Blaine ran to the banisters and shouted over them "its my birthday I get what I want."

Blaine got dressed for work kissed Kurt and left, giving Kurt enough time to get everyone to his house before Blaine got home.

There were 30 minutes until Blaine got home , Kurt had hired a DJ, made all the food, gotten dressed, put up the party lights, cleared the living room so it could beocpme the dancefloor, cleared his mess up, put up decorations, got all the guests to his house ontime and collected his present for Blaine.

Finally everyone hid under tables and in the kitchen as they heard the door unlock and the birthday boy himself walked him and everyone shouted "SUPRISE!" Baine jumped up and down in excitement and hugged kurt before going round and saying hello to each and everyone of his guests.

The music went down well, and it was obvious that Blaine, the warblers and some of the old McKinley had a little to much to drink seen as they had started a game of strip poker on the floor. Kurt was trying to work out what type of drunk Blaine was because one minute he was laughing the next he was kissing kurt.

"Kuuuuuuurtie" Blaine said from in the poker game on the floor, Blaine was still in his boxers, Wes had his trouses, Jeff was in his shirt and boxers and David was still fully clothed "What baby?" was Kurts responce" Sit on my lap and be my good luck charm?" Kurt choked on his drink "Um, ok" By this point everyone was watching the game of strip poker Blaine took Kurt in his lap and wrapped his arms around his torso Kurt began to blush once he felt Blaine get hard.

"You fail Blaine Anderson, i claim your Boxers as my victory" Jeff chouted above the noise. Blaine pouted, Kurt stood up so Blaine could take off his last article of clothing and hand them over to jeff once Blaine was sitting again Kurt sat next to him before he felt Blaine lift him into lap.

the party continued and finally ended Blaine went to bed still drunk and kurt cleaned uo the house and afterwards went to bed.

the morning came quickly, Kurt woke Blaine up "Hey baby, time to wake up." Blaine stirred in his sleep and finally opened his eyes "Please tell me i didn't do anything embarassing last night." Kurt chuckled at the memory " Well, you lost a game of strip poker with the totally drunk , Wes, David and Jeff, lost and handed your boxers over to Jeff but apart from that .. no" Kurt couldn't hold back his laugh as Blaine hid his head under his pillow " Im not talking to them 3 ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Random, I know but I felt like we needed some fun in there, cant be smut all the time now can it? so hoped you like it next chater will be longer and most likely wedding planning for kurt K think 3 more chapters and then the wedding what do you say ?<strong>


	9. Dreams coming reality

**My last chapter wasn't exactly excellent so I'm hoping this one will go a little better, ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Kurt was at the kitchen table with Blaine planning they're up coming wedding, well Kurt was trying Blaine was occupied wth other things like running his hand up and down Kurts theighs and kissing his neck.<p>

"Blaine, will you please stop dojng that I'm trying to play OUR wedding." Kurt said making sure he said the 'our' clear enough for Blaine to get the message "I'll stop when you tell me what you dreamt about last night." Kurt froze as Blaine said those words, it wasn't a bad dream that Kurt had infact it was rather lovely he dreamt that he and Blaine had there own little family but Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine unless he didn't want children running around the house.

"Blaine it doesn't matter, can we just drop it." Kurt said biting his bottom lip as blaine started to palm Kurts crotch " Kurt, it couldn't be nothing for you to be saying in your sleep 'Blaine, she's beautiful and she's ours.' Kurts eyes got wider when Blaine quoted one of the lines from his dream.

"Blaine,just drop it." with that Kurt ran up the stairs and hid under the duvet in their room hoping his blush would not become any more notcible. Blaine sighed and ran upstairs after Kurt if it killed him, he would find out why Kurt wouldn't tell him " Kurt, I promise I won't laugh I'll support you." Blaine said sitting next to Kurt.

"Promise." was all Kurt said as he lifted the pillow from above his head and looked at Blaine. " I promise Kurt with all my life." Blaine said crossing his finger over wear his heart would be. " well" Kurt began "for the past 3 weeks, I've kinda been having these dreams, that me and you had a family." Kurt finished as he looked up at Blaine "please don't laugh." Blaine looked at kurt lying on their bed and smiled "I would never laugh at something like that Kurt, cause I want to start a family aswell, mabey we can talk more afer our wedding?" Blaine said with hopeful eyes and Kurt just nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know but I felt the need not to take this any further until after the wedding (and the honeymoon?) so let me know what you think and should I make things complicated like ... making Kurt have a uterus so he can have his own children .. ? up to you .. REVEIW PLEASE <strong>


	10. Blaine Anderson makes shopping fun

**This should be the last chapter before the wedding and the honeymoon so enjoy the last chapter of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson and watch them become Mr. and Mr. Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel **

* * *

><p>"Kurt, do we have to go shopping for tuxes you have atleast 6 at home cant we just use them one's?" Blaine questioned as they walked around the 10th tux shop they had been to that day.<p>

"Yes, we have to go tux shopping we have to find the right ones seen as the coulor theme for our wedding is white and blue." Kurt said as he picked up a white suit with a blue silk button down before handing it to Blaine "go try this on, Blaine." Kurt said shoving the white tux and blue silk button shirt into Blaines chest.

"Come with me, Kurt." Blaine said placing the tux and shirt over one arm grabbing Kurt with the other "Blaine!" Kurt pulled out of Blaines grip "Go try on your suit and come and show me how it looks." Kurt said crossing his arms and turnning Blaine towards the open changing room door.

Blaine sighed "Fine." 2 minutes later Blaine was out of the changing room showing off his nicely fitting tux to Kurt for his approvel "So... whats the verdict." Blaine said giving Kurt at spin "It looks good so that means I'm going to have to find a blue tux with a white silk button down shirt, we cant go looking the same, Blaine that would just look... tacky." Kurt said leaving Blaine to get back into his regular clothes and find himself a blue tux with a white silk button down shirt.

Blaine was sitting outside the changing rooms waiting for Kurt to put on his tux before he thought up the possiblity of climbing over the changing room stall, so he went into the changing room next to Kurts and climbed over as quietly as possible before wrapping his arms around Kurts waist making him sqweak... yes sqweak and turn around "Blaine what in the -" Kurt was cut off by Blaines lips flush against his.

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt to look him in the eyes "You really do talk to much." Blaine smirked at Kurts shocked face.

"What in the world are you doing in here?" Kurt said wide eyed and arms crossed "well, I thought me and you could make shopping .. fun." Blaine said capturing Kurt into another kis, Kurt broke the kiss first " not in here, when we get home, I dont really want to be able to admit to changing room sex." Blaine sighed before climbing over the top of the changing room walls again and waiting outside.

They brought their suits and sat at a quiet little cafe and had lunch before getting into there car and heading home, Kurt was driving.

Blaine run his hand up and down the tops on Kurts theigh, painfully near to his crotch and kissing his neck. The annoying thing being Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the road "Blaaaaine" Kurt whined " please wait till we get home." Kurt said tighting his grip on the steering wheel as Blaine started to rub his clothed errection "Why Kurt, 'cause you dont want to admit to car sex? because I swear we've had it before." Blaine said smiling as Kurt started shifting in his seat.

"No its because once you start doing it, you drive me crazy because you can't fill me." Kurt increased his grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white under the pressure " more of a reason for me to do it then, get you all hot and botherd before we reach the house." Blaine said unzipping Kurts pants slowly.

"nrggh.. Blaine ... please... home... then ngrhh... dowhatyouwanttome" Kurt finished the last 6 words so fast that Blaine had to think about what he just said before responding "but then you wouldn't be on edge." Blaine took Kurts length in his hand and sunk down on him with his skill full mouth and tounge working fast and hard.

Kurt reached a traffic light and was able to stop and tug on Blaines curls as he took as much as Kurt in as he could manage. Blaine moaned around kurt putting him on edge before releasing Kurts length with a audioble_ pop _and reaching into the car compartment for the cock ring he promised Kurt he got rid of.

He slid the ring over Kurts shaft stopping him being able to release until they got home before he started to undo Kurts button down top and suck on the pink nipples that lay prominent on his skin.

"Blaine you .. tease, you promised me you got rid of that ring." Kurt half spoke and half moaned, Blaine let Kurts nipple drop from his mouth "oh I did, this one vibrates." and with a evil smirk Blaine turned the remote to the cock ring onto mode 3 and watched his boyfriend thrust into thin air in attempt to get friction.

"nghrr Blaine when we get out of this car you better fuck me into next week for what you've put me through." Kurt said keeping his eyes on the road "gladly"was Blaines half witted responce

They pulled up into their driveway Kurt parked the car and almost ran up to the door and unlocked it dragging Blaine with him " Someones a little desprate" Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt rid himself of his pants and boxers as he himself did the same.

"just fuck me, I need to feel you in me ... now." Kurt said as he bent over the sofa giving Blaine a good veiw of his ass " condom or no condom?" Blaine asked holding the condom in one hand " No condom I need you in me.. just hurry." Blaine dropped the condom and slicked up his fingers and started to enter them into Kurt one didget at a time.

By the third finger Kurt nor Blaine could stand it anymore and with a few more thrusts Blaine took his fingers out and slicked up his cock and slowly entered Kurt.

he stood still in Kurt so he could get used to the intrution "You can, move now Blaine." and that was all it took for Blaine to start thrusting into Kurt lightly at first but soon falling into a fast pace they both liked.

"Harder.. Blaine ... please." Kurt moaned as Blaine thrust into him, "Oh god yes Blaine there again please" Kurt said everytime Blaine hit his prostate, that oh so sweet spot driving him to the edge even quicker.

"Kurt, I'm not going to last much longer." Blaine moaned out as he continued his fast hard thrusts into Kurt "me neither." Kurt agreed tugging off the cock ring Blaine had so kinndly put on him.

Blaine thrust 3 more times into Kurt before he was squirting warm white strands of liquid far into his boyfriends ass, Kurt not far behind as they both rode out there highs before colllapsing onto the sofa together.

"That was.." Kurt began resting his head onto Blaines chest.

"Wow." Blaine finished as he did his best to wipe them down with the tissues in the tissue box.

"If thats after we've been shopping, do I want to know how our honeymoon is going to be?" Kurt said as he watched Blaine wipe him off with the tissues.

Blaine chuckled at this remark and kissed Kurts head lightly " I don't care aslong as I'm with you."

And with that they both fell into a state of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wel that chapter was a bit longer, less choppy and much better then the last two I have published and fluffy smut ( if thats possible) of so I hope you enjoyed next chapter : wedding chapter after comething awkward happens they may stop they're honeymoon from going ahead .. Cliff hanger two chapters ahead so reveiw as much as you want or don't reveiw at all as long as you like my fanfic I don't mind what you do <strong>


	11. The big day and suprises on the way

A

** Mr. and Mr. Anderson Hummel are starting here and ending never :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>After Blaine finally got kurt to have the same tux as him so all the best men could wear blue tuxes and white silk shirts and all the bridemaids could wear blue dresses the big day finally arrived.<p>

Blaine was at his and Kurts apartment with Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and the rest of the warblers with the exception of Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike getting into their suits while Kurt was at Mercedes and Sams house with Rachel,Lauren,Quinn, Tina, Brittany and santanna getting dressed.

"So, Blaine, why is Kurt with all the girls and you are here with us guys?" Finn asked still confused about the whole concept of the two of them arriving at the venue at diffrent times rather than just going down to the venue together. "Because Finn, Kurts a traditionalist and he promised Mercedes that they would have a 'girly day' when any of the glee girls got married." Blaine said placing the blue rose into the pocket of his tux "but Kurt isn't a girl." Finn said even more confused than before "no but... he like to do more girly things like talk about boys and do his hair so thats why he is with Mercedes and the others."

"Oh.. ok." Finn finally gave up with the question asking and put on his sky blue tux jacket over his white satin shirt and placed his white rose into the pocket.

At Mercedes house...

"Kurt ... are you ok ?" Mercedes, Tina and Rachel where standing outside the bathroom waiting for Kurt to come out, that had been the 3rd time he had thrown up that morning "I-I'm fine, just nerves I think." kurt said washing his mouth out with mouth wash making sure to brush his teeth well because he didn't think Blaine would want to kiss him if he smelt like sick.

Kurt re-appeared from the bathroom, walked up to the mirror and placed his blue rose into his tux pocket looking at his hair once more and brushing off that oh so importent non existent dirt from his tux "do I look ok?" Kurt said facing the girls with his signiture toothless smile spread wide across his face "yes Kurt." all the girls chorused at once appart from brittany who was having trouble tieing the white satin ribbon around her dress "Brittany.. do you want some help?" Kurt asked looking at her as she struggled with tieing it into a bow unlike the rest of the girls "yes please Kurt." Brittany said holding the ribbion out for Kurt to take.

Kurt took the bow and wrapped it around Brittanys waist before starting to tie it into a bow " your quite a talented dolphin, Kurt." Brittany said watching Kurt tie the bow "why's that?" Kurt asked looking up at Brittany after tieing the bow "beacuse Kurt, most dolphins dont know how to tie bows." Brittany said looking inoccently at Kurt. Laughter filled the room apart from Brittany and Kurt, Brittany was confused, and Kurt was smirking before pulling Brittany into a hug before it turned into one group hug.

Blaine and the rest of the guys where getting into the cars that were going to take them to the venue while Blaine was making sure Wes had the rings on the inside of the rings Blaines had ingraved in it 'Kurts' and on the inside of Kurts it was ingraved ' Blaines'"Are you sure you have the rings, I mean I don't wamt Kurt to kill me this day means the world to him." Blaine said sitting next to Wes in one of the many cars they had driving to the venue "yes I have the rings for the 11th time today."

Kurt was now leaving for the venue with the rest of the girls talking about current boyfriends and the wedding itself.

Blaine arrived at the venue and went through the service with the vicar and showed the best men their seats before standing getting Wes and Jeff to greet guests at the door while Blaine waited at the alter for Kurt.

The layout at the venue was best men, bridesmaids and family at the front, close friends in the middle and extended family and less close friends at the back of the hall, Wes and Jeff had the job of directing people to they're seats.

The music started to play and Wes and jeff.

stood in there formation in the aisle as Kurt and his trail of 6 bridemaids followed behind him as he maid his way up to the altar to where Blaine was standing, Kurt looked stunning and as he stood next to Blaine he could see the love in Blaines eyes.

Blaine got out his paper with his vows written on it "Kurt, Today I am marrying you for many reasons to many to stand here and quote them all, so I just want you to know, that in wish to wake up next to you every morning, and sleep next to you each night, protect you from the world and make you the happiest person alive, make you proud to call me yours as I will always be proud to call me mine." Blaine finished his speech and put his paper in the inner pocket of his tux when he looked up he met watery blue eyes.

Now it was Kurts turn as he took out folded sheet of paper from his inner pocket and began to read "Blaine Anderson, when I met you on the staircase at dalton my heart started to beat that little bit faster and I knew I was in love and that feeling when you speak to me or hold my hand or if we're cuddling my heart still beats that tiny bit faster Blaine and thats how I know I'm still that teenager deep down inside head over heels for the guy who I can soon call my husband."

The venue was silent apart from a few sobs from the choked up crowd before the vicar started the 'I do' part of the wedding.

Do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to be your Husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto hi as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Blaine said slipping the ingraved white gold wedding ring on Kurts slender finger

And Kurt

Do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I do" Kurt said slipping the other ingraved white gold wedding ring onto Blaines finger

With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband , Blaine you may now kiss your husband.

Blaine did has he was told cupped Kurts face in his hands and kissed him with more passion than ever before.

All the guest lead onto the after party after all of the photos where everyone mingled and told their embarrasing stories of both grooms before the day came to and end where Kurt and Blaine found them selfs in their bed much to tired for wild wedding night sex but found themselves cuddling and falling into a blissfull sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww so cute, sorry this chapter took so long but again its funeral planning at my house seen as the funeral is tomorrow I'll update as soon as I can and let me just tell you a spoiler for next chapter, Kurt was not throwing up because of nerves ;) I'll try to think of some sort of plot for next chapter but it will proberly be as un-planned as this anyway reveiws are loved.<strong>


	12. Discovery

**So now you shall find out why exaclty Kurt has not been well :( Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up that morning and felt the same nausea that he had been feeling for the past 2 weeks and ran to the bathroom trying his best not to wake Blaine, because he knew he would make a big fuss and had a habbit of trying to cuddle him when he had his head down the toilet vomiting.<p>

Blaine woke up and heard Kurt in the bathroom throwing up and padded softly to where he heard the gagging noises and leaned against the wall watching Kurt with his head down the toilet, he would try to comfort him but he knew Kurt hated that.

Kurt wiped his mouth flushed the chain and looked up to see a curly haired figure leaning up against the far wall "and you didn't wake me because?" Blaine said approching Kurt taking him into his warm embrace " because" Kurt began wrapping his arms around Blaine his head rested on his chest "both of us don't need to suffer and we both had a long night last night, I thought you would want your sleep." Kurt finished tracing circles into Blaines chest.

"Well let me take you to the doctors, actuley I AM taking you to the doctors." Blaine said grabbing the phone to book an appointment for Kurt to go and see one of the doctors at their local practice "fine, but don't blame me if the doctor says its nothing to worry about." Kurt said sipping the glass of water Blaine had given him after puting the phine back on its stand.

"I wont baby don't worry." Blaine said watching Kurt drink from the water he was sipping

...At the practice...

"Blaine and Kurt please." the doctor said looking at the paitents waiting to see who stood the lady had brunette hair tied into a high ponytail brown eyes and was wearing purple scrubs (the uniform Kurt was hoping).

Kurt and Blaine stood and followed the lady into her room where she shut the door behind them and gestured towards the seats located near the bed in the room "take a seat boys." the lady said both boys did as they were told.

"Okay so it says here Kurt, you have had nausea for the past 2 weeks?" the lady said facing Kurt

Kurt just noddeed his agreement, "well if you jump up onto the bed and if it wouldnt be to much trouble I'd like to do a ultra sound?" the lady said helping kurt onto the bed "thats fine with me Dr." kurt said placing his hands over his stomach.

The lady came back with the ultra sound machine and asked Kurt to lift up his top before speading the gel over his stomach, Blaine held Kurts hand before the lady began to move the paddle over Kurts stomach looking at the moniter constantly.

"Oh, well thats not what I was expecting." the woman said looking at the screen "what is it bad?" Kurt said rather anxious "no, no well Kurt it just seems that your .. pregnant." the doctor showed Kurt the little fliker on the screen symbolizing a heart beat "and it seems like your around 7 weeks pregnant."

"I'm what.. no I can't be ... I'm a man." Kurt said a little stunned "it seems you have a condition which allows certain males in your family to become pregnant." the doctor said starting to pack away the ultra sound machine and wipe off Kurts stomach, Kurt pulled his top down before stitting up on the bed "I'm going to be sick." and with that Kurt ran down the halls until he found the mens toilets and ended up with his head over the toilet vomiting for the second time that day.

The doctor handed Blaine some of the 'Male pregnancy' leaflets and hormone tablets and let him go and find Kurt. Blaine found kurt leaned up against the wall of the cubicals clutching his stomach rubbing it slowly "Kurt? are you ok baby." Blaine said entering the cubical Kurt was in "yeah just a little shocked."Kurt said meeting eyes with Blaine but still nervously playing with his hands which he only ever did when he wanted to hug Blaine or when a awkward conversation was about to start.

The drive home was silent apart from the tunes from the radio.

"You wanna keep it?" Blaine said the hope obvious in his eyes which Kurt couldnt see because once again his eyes where staring at the floor "more than anything." Kurt said looking up to meet caring hazel eyes once more "want a hug?" Blaine asked cocking his head to one side, Kurt nodded and walked into Blaines embrace "you know what this mean, right?" Blaine said looking down at Kurt " no what." Kurt said looking kinda puzzled "it means I was right and there was something wrong with you." Blaine smirked "not the time to be cocky Blaine Anderson Hummel." Kurt smirked as relization hit him "the perfect time to be cocky Kurt Anderson Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that was it for this chapter next chapter will hopefully be better<strong>


	13. stretch marks

**so this chapter will be choppy but I feel that I owe you guys another chapter, and I think after Kurts baby is born this story will continue but on a diffrent story, I dont want to have 70 plus chapters in one story, but I'll warn you before I switch so without furth obstuction ... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying on the sofa snuggled into Blaine seen as neither of them had work on this quite dull and raining day so there they were sitting inside watching daytime TV and got stuck watching a mix between murray and Judge Judy.<p>

Blaine sat absent mindedly rubbing Kurts barley noticable baby bump "Blaine, you do realise you can stop stoking my stomach the baby wont disappear." Kurt said staring at the hand on his stomach that was almost always there these days "I know Kurt its just, I cant beleave you can carry our child I mean, most gay guys dream of having a kid but the amount of work they have to go threw to get one they give up in the process but me and you , we're lucky we can have our OWN children." Blaine finished kissing Kurt on the forehead "very nice speech Blaine I'll let you know when I need a preacher." Kurt rolled his eyes turning back to see the last of the programme they were 'watching'.

"Way to boost my self esteem Kurt." Blaine said looking down at the younger boy in his lap "oh Blaine who are we kidding, you don't need self esteem you have enough kept in that god damn warbler blazer you won't let me get rid of." Blaine giggled at Kurts choice of words before he relised Kurt was gone and rushing for the bathroom to throwup for the 4th time that day.

Blaine walked out and stood in the doorway to the bathroom with Kurt dry heaving over the toilet "there are only 2 bad parts of you being pregnat, kurt, one is that I hate seeing you like this, throwing up and the 2nd is the deadly hormones that you will get and oh god when that happens I will waiting on you hand and foot just to stay on your good side." Kurt gave Blaine one of his bitch stares from across the room "Blaine you make me sound like a witch am I really that bad?" Kurt said standing up and going over to brush his teeth and flush the chain of the toilet.

Once Kurt finished in the bathroom he sat on the sofa and continued to watch the TV Blaine came in moments later "Ohmygod! Blaine I just relised I'm going to get stretch marks." Kurt looked at blaine with a sheer look of horror on his face to this Blaine couldn't help but laugh " Blaine I'm serious, and you won't want to fuck me if I have stretch marks." Blaine stopped laughing and looked at Kurt "You really think that?" Blaine said in disbeleif "of course I think that Blaine who would want to fuck someone when there skin is all stretched?" Kurt said starting to chew on his nails which admitdly was one of his nervous habbits.

"I would, and I'll prove it to you." and with that Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck and his collar bone starting to unbutton his shirt nipping and biting the places where he knew Kurt was sensitive and rubbing his clothed theighs "oh, Blaine this is not- ohgodrightthere" Kurt moaned as Blaine licked at the soft spot just under Kurts ear.

Blaine felt himself reach full hardness when Kurt started to make the half whimpering half moan noises that drove Blaine crazy as he planted open mouth kisses down Kurts chest and to the waist band of his jeans looking up for permission to go further before hooking a finger either side and pulling them down kurts legs breifs and all.

"To many-" Kurt moaned and he felt Blaine move his had up and down his fully hard member " to many what, Kurt?" Blaine said kissing at Kurts neck " to may clothes, Blaine." Kurt managed to choke out as he tugged at the hem of Blaine's t-shirt.

Once Blaine was two fully undressed Blaine was found inbetween Kurts legs again licking at Kurts entrance making the young boy writhe beneath him "what do you want baby?" Blaine asked as if he didn't already know "I want you in me .. please." Kurt finished gripping the sofa to support himself, Blaine on the other hand ran into the bathroom to grab lube and returned with in a flash and was probing Kurts entrance with one finger slowly sliding it in.

after 5 thrusts Kurt not only wanted but _needed _more so Blaine added a second finger, then a third before Kurt was fucking himself on four " More Blaine I'm ready,please" and that was all it took for Blaine to take out his fingers and start preping his aching erection.

And with no warning Blaine entered Kurt letting him adjust before pounding into him hard and fast hitting Kurts prostate every now and then for good measure " Blaine, I'm not going to last much longer!" Kurt cried out after have been going at the same speed for 3 minutes "Me neither Kurt." and with that Blaine took a hold of Kurts errection Blaine thrust his hand up and down 3 times before Kurt was coming all over his own stomach and Blaines hand and only seconds later Blaine was coming thick strands of warm liquid into kurt before pulling out and collapsing next to him kissing his forehead.

"That was amazing, Blaine thankyou." Kurt said half asleep already.

"Theres no need to thank me Kurt, you can thank yourself for being so amazing that I want to fuck you, no matter how you look." Blaine said brushing the strands of hair off of Kurts forehead.

Kurt sighed in contentment before Blaine carried him up the stairs bridal style and washed himself and Kurt off with a damp cloth before slipping Kurt into bed and snuggling up next to him so they could both have a nap after they're afternoon delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was not as short as I thought it was going to end up, its choppy but this had no plan and it was off the top of my head so I hope you enjoyed it anyway<strong>


	14. telling the family

**So guys I know the wait has been long, but I hop this chapter will be worth it. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you ready to go?" Blaine called from the bottom of the stairs tonight they were going to tell their families about Kurts condition and they had to be at the restraunt at 8:30pm and the drive was half an hour if there was no traffic so Blaine wanted to leave at 7:00pm just to make sure they were not late.<p>

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt said making his way down the stairs over to where Blaine was sitting "I didn't take to long did I?" Kurt said putting on his inoccent face and cocking his head to one side.

"No dearest, can we please leave now." Blaine said grabbing his keys from the hook next to the door opening it for Kurt to walk out of.

Blaine was driving and Kurt was in the passangers seat, "are you nervous about telling your parents?" Blaine asked chancing a side glance at Kurt before putting his focus back on the road "a little I mean I know dad supports us and everything but his son having a child, I'm sure thats something he wont expect." Kurt said leaning his head against the window "are you?" Kurt looked over at Blaine who was still keeping his focus on the road.

" I guess, I know my parents are suppotive but I cant help but feel that they will hate me for having my own biological child." Blaine said biting his bottom lip and turning the corner on the road "But I'm sure they'll except it." Blaine finished stopping at a red light and leaning over to kiss Kurt before placing his hands back on the wheel.

When they arrived at the restraunt just 10 minutes before everyone would start to arrive they took their seats before intwining their fingers together.

First to arrive was Blaine's family which consisted of his mother and father his and his brother and sister his sister was 6 and his brother was 7 once they had all greeted Kurt's family arrived, then they all seated and orderd before any awkward conversation started.

Blaine's sister adored Kurt from the first day they met and when Blaine turned to face Kurt he saw his little sister in Kurt's lap looking up at Kurt with her hazel eyes before he whisperd into Kurts ear "shall we tell them then?" Kurt nodded before calling everyone to attention.

"So I'm guessing your all wondering why we invited you here" Kurt began before he took a deep breath looked at Blaine and continued " well lately I haven't been feeling very well so me and Blaine went to the doctors and found out that.. that um I" Kurt looked down at his and Blaines intwined hands before Blainie leant down and whisperd into his ear " come on Kurt, courage." Kurt swollowed heavily before continuing "I'm pregnant."

Finn at this point had taken quite a big sip of his drink, was now choking while Carol was rubbing his back Blaine's parents looked dumb founded and Blaine's sister was looking at Kurts stomach.

"Dude how can you be pregnant, your a well, your a Dude." Finn said looking at Kurt " I'm aware of that finn, but I have a condition which means there is a passage connected to the small uterus which means I have the same hormones to be able to carry a child." Kurt explained further " Well we're happy for you, hun." Carol said and Burt nodded his agreement

"Congrats Kurt" Blaine mother said leaning over to hug Kurt, Blaine's sister couldn't believe she was going to be a auntie.

"Excuse me." was all Blaine's dad had to say before standing up and leaving the table and headed outside the restraunt Blaine followed him out while Kurt filled in the rest of the table on the details.

"Dad, why did you have to do that?" Blaine said looking over to his father "sorry Blaine, but thats alot to take in." Blaine's father said " I know, but please don't disown me or Kurt we need you now more that ever, and Kurts fragile, he'll feel guilty and blame his self for it." Blaine said standing infront of his father "ok Blaine, well I guess I'm going to have to get used to being a grandfather."

Both Blaine and his father made their way back to the table.

After they finished dinner Kurt and Blaine drove back to their house "your little sister was excited about being a aunt." Kurt said looking at Blaine "really, is finn still confused." Blaine said side glancing at Kurt once again.

Kurt sighed "Yes, but carol promised me she'd explain to him." Kurt said looking out of the window " What about your dad, does he hate us now?" Blaine could hear the worry in Kurts voice and the slightest bit of guilt "no he's come around." Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Kurt asked

"I have a idea babe, I love you to." Blaine answerd before pulling into their driveway and kissing Kurts forehead "come on we need to sleep we have to tell our friends tomorrow."

And with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats was it, ok it wasnt that great oh well hopefully the next one will be better when they tell the ex- warblers and the ex-glee club kids.<strong>


	15. I made you feel unloved?

**As promised**

* * *

><p>Kurt was making snacks and cleaning their already spotless house because today was the day he was going to tell all of their friends about Kurts condition and Kurt was obviously nervous as Blaine could tell.<p>

"Kurt, calm down they will love you no matter what you have to say." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts waist from behind "I know but its not everyday that you find out your friend who is_ male _is pregnant." Kurt relaxed into Blaines arms before wiggling his way out of them to answer the door to the ex-new directions -with the exception of finn- and the ex-warblers.

he hearded their friends into the living room before he had Blaine handing out snacks to each and everyone of them, Mercede's was sitting in the corner more quiet the her usual peppy self, that is how Kurt knew something was bothering her.

"Hey, Cede's whats wrong?" Kurt knelt down beside where she was sitting "Nothing" Mercede's let out a sigh as she looked at all the other couples in the room cuddling and kissing and before she knew it Kurt was dragging her up the stairs.

Blaine Was walking up the stairs he got half way up the stairs before he heard voices.

"I know whats wrong Cede's you feel the same way I felt when Blaine rejected me, you feel unloved." Kurt crossed his arm with his I'm-right attitude coming into play, Mercede's sighed and nodded "yes, I feel like I'll never find anyone." Mercede's dropped her gaze to the floor "But you will Cede's, if I did you can to" Blaine walked down the stairs and waited for Kurt and Mercede's to come down constantly wondering 'How could I hurt Kurt like that?'.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the living room and he called the room to silence "So I'm guessing you all want to know why me and Blaine asked you to come over, well the reason is a few weeks ago Blaine made me go to the doctors because I had been throwing up alot, and it turns out I have a condition, and that condition is that I am able to carry my own children."<p>

with that said all the girls rushed up at once to hug Kurt while all the warblers and ex-new direction boys teased Blaine.

* * *

><p>After all the guest's went home Blaine was helping Kurt clean the kitchen before he decided to ask Kurt the question that had been bugging him since he heard Kurt and Mercede's upstairs earlier "did I really make you feel unloved?" Kurt turned to face Blaine "what are you on about, baby?" Kurt took a seat oppisite Blaine at the dinner table "back when we were at Dalton, when I rejected you at the lima bean, did I really make you feel unloved?"<p>

"Oh, you heard me and Mercede's talking, didn't you?" Kurt avoided Blaines eyes "Yes I did, Kurt why have you never told me this before?" Blaine said forcing Kurt to look into his eyes "because, Blaine, it didn't matter your my husband now." Blaine nodded before smirking, well I'm going to show you how much I love you now.

"What do y-" but before Kurt could get out the rest of his sentence Blaine was knealt infront of him and tugging at his waist band of his pants "may I?" Kurt bit his lip and nodded lifting his hips a little bit to help Blaine.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, and pulled down Kurts pants and boxer breifs in one before licking the head of Kurts cock before going down on it licking the sensitive vein on the underside, what Blaine couldn't reach with his mouth he took care of with his hand.

Kurt was a mewling mess within' second he had his hands wrapped in Blaines hair and he was watching his husband suck him off.

Blaine licked at the head of kurts head and rubbed the base of his length with his hand.

"Blaine I'm not gonna last long." Kurt moaned as he gripped the edge of his chair tightly, when Blaine deep throated him, thats what sent Kurt over the edge shooting into Blaine's mouth which Blaine willingly swallowed, Kurt blacked out and didn't even remember Blaine carrying him upstairs to bed.

When Kurt woke up there was a note on the side which read:

_Dear Kurt,  
>I hope you enjoyed your little blowjob, Ive gone to get a take away for dinner nothing to greasy,as I know you hate that I'll be back as soon as possible Love you lots.<br>__-Blaine_

Kurt smiled at the note then at his stomach and thought to himself 'I really do have the perfect husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys I have finally got this written I had to re-write this 3 times in 1 day because I kept clicking the google home button by accident I hope you enjoy, your reveiws and alerts are loved.<strong>


	16. Teary eyes and sugary snacks

**I know the quickest I've ever put a chapter up xD ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Blaaaaaaaaine!" Kurt shouted from upstairs tears rolling down his cheeks, he had been crying quite alot this past week as Blaine thought the hormoans were starting to take effect but he expected Kurt to be more of the anger hormoanal not the teary type.<p>

"Yes, baby?" Blaine entered their bedroom were Kurt was standing infront of his full length mirror topless and crying "Blaine, I'm fat, which means your fall out of love with me, and leave me and.. an-" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence before me went into hysterics "baby, your pregnant not fat, besides it will take alot more then you being fat to get rid of me," Blaine took Kurt into his arms letting the shorter boy (thanks to Blaines growth spurt in senior year) bury his head in his chest "besides, we have a doctors appointment to be getting to."

Kurt was sitting in the passenger seat and Blaine was driving, on the way to the hospital they had to stop twice once so kurt could use the bathroom and the second to pick up a bag of marshmellow's which Kurt had been craving for 4 days.

Blaine told the receptionist and they were directed to the maternity unit waiting room.

Kurt cuddled into Blaines side lying his head in his chest "do you know whats funny Kurt?" Kurt made a unintelligent sound in replace of a 'what?' still implying he wanted the answer "that now your the cuddley one in our relationship, normaly I want to cuddle constantly." Kurt half spoke half whisperd his answer "its the hormoanes, I wouldn't get used to it, this is only my 1st treimester I still have 2 more."

"Kurt and Blaine?" The women looked over at the two men as they made their way to the small examination room.

All three took a seat in the examination room before the doctor in light yellow scrubs spoke "Hi guys, I'm Kathy, I'll be your doctor through your 9 months of being pregnant, so Kurt it says on my files that you are 3 months pregant" Kathy looked over at Kurt who nodded before replying "Yes 3 months." Kathy smiled "do either of you have any question's about the pregnancey?"

"Am I meant to be this hormonal at 3 months?" Kathy laughed before turning to Blaine "Is he tears or anger?" Blaine looked over at Kurt then back at Kathy "tears lots and lots of tears." Kathy laughed "thats ok, its only another 4-6 weeks before he'll want sex all the time, and Kurt yes it is normal."

"so guys I'm sure you want to have the ultra sound done to check if your baby boy or girl is healthy?" Both boys nodded their agreement before Kurt got up onto the bed in the eximnation room.

"lift your top up for me Kurt." Kurt did as he was told with shaking hands before Blaine came behind him and took Kurts hands into his own and planted a kiss on Kurts forehead.

Kathy rubbed the cold, blue gel onto Kurts stomach before moving the paddle around looking at the moniter " Kurt, your baby seems to be perfectly healthy, do you want to know the sex is?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, they had a silent conversation with each other before Kurt answered "no we want to wait and see what the gender is." Kathy smiled and wiped the gel off of Kurt stomach.

The drive home had no stops and no tears.

"Blaine can we get some cookies tomorrow?" Kurt walked out of the kitchen "why? you say cookies are like buying tooth decay." Blaine looked quizically at Kurt "I know but latley all I've wanted to eat are sugary snack foods." Blaine walked the short distance over to Kurt "we can buy whatever sugary snack foods you want" Kurt looked like a kid on christmas day and hugged Blaine.

"tell you what, Kurt why dont I make us hot chocolate we can sit down infront of the TV and watch whatever DVD you want." Kurt walked out and came back wide-eyed holding the lion king "This one" Kurt practically shouted Blaine noticed how childish Kurt was sometimes since he became pregnant.

30 minutes later found Kurt and Blaine on the sofa watching lion king.

Blaine heard sniffling and looked down in his lap were Kurt was crying at the fact that Simba's dad'had just died "Oh baby, its ok, you know what happens next." Kurt wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand "I know but its still sad."

Kurt fell asleep halfway through the movie after drinking all of his hot chocolate, Blaine carried him up the stairs and tucked him in bed kissing him on his temples and whispering "Goodnight angel." before going back downstairs to clean up the empty mugs and switch off the DVD player and TV before jumping in bed with Kurt.

The day had been long and busy and Blaine found comfort in spooning Kurt in bed and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished, again a choppy chapter, but it might not be as bad as I think it is or it might be worse XD thanks for reading <strong>

**reveiws/alerts are LOVED**


	17. The joys of pregnancy

**Here you go guys and at the end of this chapter I shall have some thigns to tell you about.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had hit his second trimester and the doctor was right, he was a horny as anything 247 but rather then telling Blaine and feeling he relied on Blaine, Kurt always had a reason for Blaine to go out of the house to give him time to 'pleasure' himself.

But today he couldn't think of a reason, he had all of the shopping they needed, the cupboard were full to the brim with sugary snack foods and they had all the paint to decorate the nursery so Blaine was sitting downstairs watching another re-run of Maury while Kurt was passing up and down in their bedroom.

Kurt went downstairs to join Blaine in the living room hoping that if he ignored his 'needs' they would die down, that wasn't the case.

"Are you ok, angel? You seem kind of fidgety." Blaine looked at Kurt who had moved postions 7 times in the 5 minutes he was sitting in the chair "Fine, just peachy." Kurt shifted postion once again this time with his legs crossed and his hands resting in his lap "are you sure, because you still look kind of-" Kurt gave Blaine his ultimate bitch glare telling Blaine to stop the sentence otherwise Blaine might die.

Kurt ran up the stairs and into the bedroom '_I can't continue like this.' _Kurt thought to himself before he had an idea. Kurt slowly closed the door before undressing himself and lieing on his and Blaine's bed, legs spread wide.

"Blaine, could you come up here baby?" Kurt heard footsteps on the stairs and smirked to himself before the bedroom door flung open "wha-" Blaine raised his eyes off of the floor and took in the sight of Kurt lying on the bed infront of him.

"Don't just stand there baby, I need you, now." Kurt suductivley growled the last word and before he knew it he felt a clothed body above his own, kissing and licking at his neck "Blaaaaaaaaaaine, to many clothes." Blaine didn't need to be told twice and was stripping himself as quickly as he could with a lust clouded mind before placing himself back to his rightful position: above Kurt.

Kurt mewled at the sensation of teeth being scraped along the sensitive spot of his neck, his hips thrusting forward in search for friction.

Blaine sucked on Kurts earlobe once more before kissing, nipping and licking his way down Kurts chest and attached himself onto the pink nipple buds prominent on Kurts pale skin, circling it with his tounge before moving onto the other.

Kurt moaned breathlessly as he watched Blaine worship his body.

Blaine slipped his tounge into Kurts belly button watching Kurt falling to pieces before they even got to the intercourse.

Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder lightly before capturing Blaines mouth in a loving and passionate kiss, Blaine encircled his hand around Kurts length making Kurt moan into the kiss.

Blaine broke the kiss before releasing Kurts length and stroking Kurts hole with the pads of his finger, Kurt moaned before attempting to speak "please, Blaine." Blaine chuckled feeling Kurt shiver at his touch "what? You need to tell me what you want baby." Kurt licked his dry lips before he spoke "Blaine, you, I need, please." Blaine understood what Kurt meant and grabbed the half empty bottle of lube from the bedside draw.

Blaine placed a decent amount if lube on the palm of his hand before slicking up his fingers, and entering one into kurt moving and twisting it until Kurt was fucking himself on and wanting more.

Blaine entered a second finger and scissored Kurt spreading him even more before adding another didget and then another before Kurt was fucking himself on all four fingers and wanting more, so Blaine pulled out, much to Kurts protest and slicked up is cock.

Blaine lined himself up with Kurts entrance slowly pushing in before stopping to let Kurt adjust to the intrusion.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut before the burn in his ass was replaced by plesure he willed Blaine to move "move, baby." Blaine started to thrust into Kurt slowly and softly at first before picking up a pace they were both happy with, Kurt dug the heel of his foot into the dip of Blaine's ass willing him in deeper.

Blaine thrust himself deeper into Kurt a thin screen of sweat beggining to cover his and Kurts body, Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt and pumped at the same time as his thrusts "Kurt, I want you to come with me." Kurt nodded before Blaine felt Kurt tense around him.

Kurts eyes fell half lidded and his body tensed around Blaine and he fell over the edge dragging Blaine with him, he felt warm thick liquid being squirted far inside of him.

Blaine watched Kurt fall over the edge and he followed suit he watched Kurt release all over his hand and over his own stomach while he released into Kurt, riding out their orgasims, eachothers names falling from their mouths before pulling out and collapsing next to Kurt.

A few minutes later Blaine rolled himself off of the bed and padded over to the bathroom where he came back with a damp washcloth, Blaine started to clean Kurt down, Kurt cried out at the overstimualtion before Blaine cleaned himself off.

"So, tired Blaine." Blaine lifted Kurt up bridal style, pulled back the covers to their bed and layed him down to rest once again. "then you sleep angel, then we can go out to eat later."Kurt made a un-intelligent grunt as a reply before he fell into a state of slumber leaving Blaine to finish his re-run episodes of maury.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that turned out ok, what did you guys think?<strong>

**So the things I need to talk to you guys about, I have just made a new story it is called: secrets can scar and it is drastically diffrent from this but it would mean alot to me if you guys could go and have a look at that story and tell me what you think.**

** so as I am now writing two stories I need to work out some sort of time table that won't physically kill me and that I can still make progress on both stories, when I work that out I shall get back to you ^-^**

**that's about it, hope you enjoyed reveiws/alerts are all loved.  
>- LiveLaughHappiness<br>**


	18. Hopital run

**Yes, I know it has been a long timesinceI've updated, but I've been busy and yesterday I updated secrets can scar and today I'm updating this chapter so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was 3:30am and kurt had just woken up due to his stomach mucles tightening and releasing, he lay in bed a few minutes trying not to wake Blaine but the pain was increasing and it was getting harder not to cry out in pain.<p>

"Blaine." Kurt shook Blaine gently trying to wake him from his state of slumber. Blaine woke up and looked at Kurt seeing the obvious pain in his eyes "Whats wrong?" Blaine half spoke half yawned "I don't think this baby is going to wait much longer." Blaine understood and grabbed the baby bag they had ready for the past 2 months and got himself dressed quickly before helping Kurt out of the bed and down the stairs to get into the car.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lieing length ways in the back of their car trying not to focus on the pain, he knew the baby was on its way and it was not waiting for anyone.<p>

Blaine pulled up in the hospital parking lot and helped Kurt out of the car and into the hospital where he told the receptionist and the next thing he knew was him and Kurt were being hurried down the white hall, Kurt in a wheel chair and Blaine hurrying along beside him.

Kurt was lieing in a hospital bed and had wires attatched to didffrent parts of his body, they still brought him bad memorys, before a midwife entered and interrupted Kurts daydream.

"So, Kurt, do you want to have a C-section, or a natural birth?" The women was scribbling things down in her note book and checking the machines and reading the diffrent numbers in each of them.

"Which ever is safer." Kurt looked at the women waiting for her to answer "Well a C-section will be safer for you considering a natural birth could lead to complication's and have more of a risk on your internal organs." Kurt nodded silently before looking at the women "Where is Blaine?" The woman looked at Kurt quzically "Blaine?" "You know, dark brown curly haired guy, not very tall, guy I came in with." Kurt looked at the women once again expecting an answer "Oh, him, he went to get some coffee, he'll be right here waiting for you when you come out."

* * *

><p>Blaine was pacing up and down coffee in hand, waiting for Kurt to get out of surgery he had been in there for an hour and a half, and know Blaine was starting to worry, yes the midwife did say it could take up to 2 hours considering he was a man, and it would involve a complicated procedure of removing the baby while keeping Kurt healthy, but this didn't stop Blaine from worrying.<p>

...

Blaine had stopped pacing and It was 2 hours and 30 minutes later before a midwife had came out to say that Blaine could see Kurt now, and thats when Blaines nereves had completly left his body as he was led down the white hall and into a room with a creamy yellow painted door, and into what was now his new life as right there infront of him was Kurt holding they're little baby boy.

Blaine walked closer to the bed and kissed Kurt on the head and looked at his little baby boy.

"What are you going to call him?" Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother and said in harmony "Mason."

The midwife typed up the birth certificate on the computer:

_Baby's _father: _Kurt Chris Anderson Hummel  
>Baby's father: Blaine Darren Anderson Hummel<br>Baby's D.O.B: 26/09/11  
>Baby's name: Mason toronto Anderson Hummel<br>__Baby's gender: Male  
><em>_Born at: Ohio genral hospital  
><em>_Time of birth : 6:15am_

* * *

><p><strong><em>That was it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed, Mason is finally born, I WILL continue on this story, seen as changing storys half way might confise some people, so I shall update asap :) thanks for reading Reveiws and alerts are loved<em>**


	19. Home coming

**So, Im sorry I havent updated as quickly as I expected to but I think this will be a good chapter, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been in hospital for 2 weeks so the nurses and doctors could check over him and Mason, while they had been in hospital Blaine found this the perfect time to plan a 'welcome home' party for mason and Kurt so he had all the ex-new directions, all of the ex-warblers also Carole, Burt and also his own parents with his little brother and sister.<p>

Blaine was on his way to pick up Kurt and Mason now he had a blue and white car seat in the back waiting for ,Mason. Blaine got out of the car and up to the maternity unit where much like the first time Kurt was scurrying around his hospital room collecting everything including the 3 baby grows for Mason that the hospital gave to him.

Mason was sound asleep in the small crib while Kurt put everything away "Kurt, there's no hurry." Blaine advanced a step into the room Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine with the biggest smile on his face "I just want to get home, I have never liked hospitals." Blaine understood his mother died in hospital, his dad was in hospital after a heart attack and Kurt himself was in hospital after his homophobic attack.

"Ok, well are you done putting your's and mason's things away?" Kurt looked around quickly before nodding "Then we can get going Blaine took the baby bag and kurts little wash bag and gave Kurt the baby carrier/car seat so he could put Mason in it before making their way to the car.

Blaine put the bags in the boot before checking Mason was in correctly "all set?" Blaine put the key into the ignition "yep." Kurt said looking behind him to look at his and Blaine's little baby.

The drive wasn't to long and they only needed to stop once so Kurt could get some baby formula.

* * *

><p>"Baby why don't you take mason inside and I'll get the bags?" Blaine said opening the trunk of his car "ok." Kurt got out and took Mason inside were he was met with all of his and Blaines friends and family "Suprise." They chanted in unison.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked although he had a pretty good idea "a welcome home party for you and Mason." Burt spoke up taking the baby carrier with his grandson in off of Kurt "now you go and get changed, and we'll look after Mason." Kurt nodded and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Rachel was holding hands with her little girl Maria (being Rachel she named her after the female lead from west side story) and talking to Blaine about various baby things while Kurt was talking to mercede's "White boy, I never expected you to be the type for children." Mercede's rocked Mason gently in her arms "Why'd you say that Cede's?" Kurt looked at her quizically.<p>

"Well, you don't like mess for one thing." Mercedes smiled at Kurt "I'll cope. I'd do anything for this little man." Kurt tickled Mason's stomach "Its cute seeing you like this, white boy." Mercedes watched Kurt play with his little boy "Like what?" Kurt looked up at Mercedes "being all 'fatherly' It suits you." "Thanks."

The night continued on until the last few party guests trickled out and left Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn to clean up the mess. Once the cleaning up was done they all said their goodbyes and excited to their cars.

"Welcome home, baby." Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurts waist.

Kurt and Blaine both had their arms filled with baby gifts that friends and family got them.

Kurt and Blaine made their way up the stairs Blaine went straight to their room while Kurt checked to see if Mason was still asleep in his crib in the nursery before leaving the room he tiptoed his way in the room and placed a baby blue teddy in Mason's crib after that Kurt made his way back to his room crawling into bed next to Blaine "goodnight. I love you Kurt Chris Anderson Hummel." Blaine spooned Kurt "I love you to Blaine Darren Anderson Hummel." Kurt kissed Blaines temple before snuggling down in his husbands embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a lot harder to write then I though originally.. Oh well still a chapter right? Give me reveiws on what you want to see next chapter otherwise I get terrible writers block because I don't know what to give you guys feel free to reveiw or alert my story :) I hooe you enjoyed.<strong>


	20. Baby days

**here you go guys, this story updated quickly, now we get to see Kurt, Blaine and Mason bye themselves. Also, I recommend for the song (Rascal Flatts- My wish) you play on youtube and pause it were the story is I know it wont sound like Kurt and Blaine but the your'll know what the tune is the actual singing is in _Italic's_. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was 6:30am and Blaine was standing above Mason's crib "Your so perfect." Blaine whispered admiring his and Kurts little miricle. Mason stirred from his sleep and opened his little eyes, they were the same colour as Kurts and they sparkled in the same way aswell Blaine picked up Mason and took him downstairs to sort him out a bottle.<p>

Blaine read the back of the box of formula then worked out holding a baby and trying to put together baby formula was proving harder then he expected but he adventuley manged to do the both.

Kurt woke up and tiptoed down the stairs and watched Blaine feeding Mason "How long have you been up?" Blaine's head shot up when he heard Kurt's voice "About two hours." Kurt walked down the last few steps and over to his little family "I see you've taken care of feeding Mason, but what goes in, must come out." Kurt smirked and kissed his little boy on the head.

"I can't spend all the time with him, I'm sure you want to spend some time with Mason aswell." Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt laughed and tapped Blaine on the nose "have you eaten? Or have you been to busy with Mason." Blaine put the empty bottle on the side before placing a dish towel over his shoulder and burping Mason "I haven't eaten yet." Kurt jutted his hip out and gave blaine one of his many perfected bitch stares " I love the fact that your so excited about Mason. But you have to look after yourself aswell. I'll make you some toast."

Blaine finished burping Mason before putting him into the moses basket and sat down next to Kurt at the kitchen table "so what fun were you having with Mason while I was asleep?" Kurt asked taking a bite of his whole meal toast "nothing really, I was just watching our angel sleep, you know, his eyes have the same sparkle as yours do." Kurt smiled and took the empty plates out into the sink.

* * *

><p>Lunch time:<p>

"Kurt! Where are Mason's bibs?" Blaine searched through Mason's own set of drawers after not having any luck, his last resort was to ask Kurt, Blaine knew if Mason got his lunch down his Marc Jacobs baby grow Kurt would not be so happy "Under his changing table." Blaine looked and sure enough he found one he put it on Mason before going to feed him.

Blaine was cleaning up after making Mason's lunch. Blaine picked Mason up "Kurt! Your child needs you." Kurt chuckled and made his way back into the kitchen, he was in the middle of watching a new season of America's next top model that he had recorded "He's alway 'my child' when he needs changing. Come on Mason, Daddy Blaine doesn't love you any more." Kurt walked up the stairs "I'll love him when he doesn't smell like a sewage plant." Kurt finished changing Mason and took him back downstairs and disposed of Mason's dirty diaper.

Mason was asleep after being fed and changed. "You know, babies make a mess, Kurt." Blaine put his arm over Kurts shoulder " I know. I was a child once Blaine." Kurt looked at Blaine with his signiture bitch glare "But think of all the good things we get to do with him, we get to teach him how to walk and talk and we get to take him on his first holiday." Kurt looked at Blaine "And we get to teach him how to ride a bike, and I can teach him how to play a instrument and you can teach him how to sing." Kurt nodded in agreement "Think Blaine, we have a whole new adventure ahead of us." Blaine kissed Kurts head "Indeed we do."

"If you think about it Blaine in the past year our lives have changed for the better. First was my homophobic attack, that wasn't so good but we ended up getting married and then we found out that I could get pregnant, this little miracle came along." Kurt rested his head on Blaines chest draing invisible circles "We have had a pretty good year, we've had our ups and downs but we've made it through and now we're stronger then ever." Blaine kissed the top of Kurts head.

* * *

><p>7:00pm<p>

Blaine and Kurt were standing over Mason's crib trying to get him to stop crying and to sleep they had been up there since 6 trying to get him to rest, but he just kept on screaming "How can someone so tiny make that much noise." Blaine had been rocking the crib for 30 minutes and his arm was going dead "I have a idea." Kurt smirked as he dimmed the lights in the room"How is dimming the lights going to-" Blaine was cut off from his sentence when Kurt started to sing

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you wanna go,  
><em>_ and if you're faced with a choice,  
>and you have to choose,<br>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
>And if one door opens to another door closed,<br>I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
>if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.<br>But more than anything, more than anything..._

Blaine listened to Kurt sing a not so typical lullaby

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
><em>_ your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<br>and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<br>Yeah, this, is my wish._

Kurt gently rocked the crib as he sang, as he was about to sing the next verse he heard a voice that was familliar to him, but it wasn't his own voice.

_I hope you never look back,  
>but you never forget,<br>all the ones who love you,  
>in the place you left,<br>I hope you always forgive,  
>and you never regret,<br>and you help somebody every chance you get,  
>Oh, you find God's grace,<br>in every mistake,  
>and always give more than you take.<br>But More than anything, yeah, more than anything..._

Kurt felf two arms wrap around his waist and he turned to look up at Blaine who had now joined in too. as he waited for his husband to continue singing the next verse

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
>your dreams stay big,<br>your worries stay small,  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<br>and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
>I hope you know somebody loves you,<br>and wants the same things too,  
>Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah.<em>

Kurt and Blaine both joined in on the last verse, Kurt still rocking Mason's crib

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
><em> your dreams stay big,<em>  
><em> your worries stay small,<em>  
><em> You never need to carry more than you can hold,<em>  
><em> and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<em>  
><em> I hope you know somebody loves you, <em>  
><em>and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my wish.<em>

Mason had stopped crying and was now fast asleep "Great work,angel. But, I saw you feed Mason but I didn't see you feed yourself." Blaine smirked gently closing the door to Mason's room " I needed to get him fed for bed." Kurt set the other baby moniter on the coffee table downstairs "Now, Kurt, I love the fact that your so excited about Mason. But you have to look after yourself aswell. I'll make you something to eat. What do you want?" Blaine smirked at Kurt "patronizing me now, lovely." Kurt smirked, playfully hitting Blaine in the arm.

* * *

><p>10:00pm<p>

Kurt and Blaine were both in bed, Kurt, as normal being the little spoon "You know. these are what the next few months are going to be like, trying to get Mason to sleep, you not knowing where the bibs are-" "One time and your labled for life." Blaine interupted which made Kurt giggle "and then us, ending up in bed at 10:00pm." Blaine smiled and stroked Kurts hair behind his ears "but I have to admit. I love it." Kurt smiled "Me to. Goodnight." Kurt turned the bedside lamp off.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered "Can I tell you something I forgot to tell you on our wedding day?" Kurt turned over so he was face to face with Blaine "Sure." Blaine laced his fingers in Kurts "I dropped a tear into the ocean, the day I find it is the day I stop loving you." Kurt giggled "What website did you find that on?" Blaine smirked, not that Kurt could see in pitch black "Fine, I'll go tell someone who loves me more then you all my cheesey quotes." Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead "Good lcuk with that. I dont think anybody is stupid enough to love you more then I do."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay my first chapter in ages that is over 1,000 words the final total :1,822 I hope you enjoyed the song I used I only listened to it because I was trying to find something for Kurt and Blaine to sing to Mason but now I love that song. Feel free to leave me a reveiw on what you liked and what you want to see next chapter also feel free to alert my story. Until next time -LiveLaughHappiness<strong>


	21. Date night

**Hope you enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on his fathers door with mason in his baby carrier in one hand and a bad with diaper's, baby formula, Mason's favorite teddy and a few other things Burt would need to look after Mason for the evening. Tonight was the first time in 2 weeks that Kurt and Blaine were leaving Mason, Blaine was taking Kurt out for a meal seen as Blaine thought Kurt deserved one after carrying a child for 9 months and now looking after a baby full time while Blaine was working.<p>

"Hello, Kurt." Burt opened the door and smiled as his son was standing there with Mason in the baby carrier and Mason's things in the other, Burt waved at Blaine who was sitting in the car parked at the front of the house "hi ,dad, thanks for looking after Mason, his things are in this bag," Kurt gestured to the bag on his left shoulder. "His bed times at 7:00pm he'll need feeding and changing before then. If he doesn't settle sing him a lullaby." Kurt handed Burt Mason and the bag "Yes, Kurt, I have had a child, and he turned out alright." Kurt smiled "me and Blaine should be back by 10." Burt nodded "Have a good time." Kurt hugged his father and kissed Mason on the head then returned to the car with Blaine. Burt waved them goodbye before returning into the house with Mason.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Kurt strapped himself into the passanger seat then looked across to Blaine "I told you its a suprise." Blaine put the car in gear and drove his way out of the road and onto the highway. Kurt looked out of the window to see if he could tell were him and Blaine were off to but it was to dark to read the road signs.<p>

Blaine pulled over to the gas station to fill up his car "I'll be back in a minute, Kurt." Blaine got out of the car and used the gas pump to fill his car to the maximum before walking into the shop to pay, Kurt was fiddling with the bottom of his purple button down until Blaine got back into the car and started to drive again.

They had been on the road for 1 hour and finally Blaine pulled into a little restaurant hidden by tree's "We're here." Blaine put the car in park before getting out of the car and walking around to Kurts side of the car and opening Kurt's door for him.

Kurt got out of the car "and you coukdn't tell me where we were going because?" Kurt put his hands on his hips "because then it wouldn't be a suprise." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the restaurant.

The hostess looked between the boys and then to their linked hands, she didn't seemed disgusted or offended but happy "Hello, boys. have you got a reservation?" Blaine nodded "Anderson-Hummel." the lady looked in the reservations book and found the name "Ah, yes. Right this way boys." Kurt and Blaine followed her to a table and on the table was a small vase with 12 roses in it, the table was by a window witch looked over a feild, you could see the sun setting behind the tree's "I'll get you some menu's." Kurt and Blaine took their seats at the table and waited for the hostess to return with their menus.

"Like it?" Blaine took Kurt's hand in his "I love it, Blaine. When did you plan all of this?" Kurt smiled at Blaine "all of those morning's when I was up with mason at 6am." Blaine took the menu's from their hostess "do you know how amazing you are?" "I have a pretty good idea." Blaine smiled before opening the menu and getting ready to order.

Kurt and Blaine ordered their food and drinks "So, Kurt. What would you say the best thing about this year has been so far?" Kurt shut his menu "Marrying you." Kurt looked at Blaine "What about you? What has been the best thing about this year for you so far? thought was obvious on Blaine's face "Well, I have 2 favorite things about this year. Of course marrying you, and having Mason." Kurt nodded in understanding just as their food arrived.

Blaine took a bite of his food before finding the guts to ask Kurt a question that had been bugging him ever since Mason was born "Kurt, how many- I mean would you ever have- Do you want any more-" Blaine didn't know how to phrase the question but Kurt understood what he meant "Yes, I want 2 children." Blaine looked shocked at Kurt which made Kurt giggle "how did you know what I was going to say?" Blaine put the last folk full of food into his mouth, Kurt had already finished his food "because I know you to well." Blaine finished his food and payed the check before taking Kurts hand and walking out to the car.

* * *

><p>it was 9:00pm when they got in the car so if there was no traffic they would be back by 10:00pm.<p>

by the time they were half way home Kurt called Burt so he could start to get Mason ready "Hi, dad. we're half hour away. You can start getting Mason if you want, how was he?" Kurt looked out of the car window as he spoke to his dad "He's been fine, he settled straight away at 7 also maria was round, well still is and she gave Mason her old teddy, the red and black checkered one. He'll be ready by the time you get back he's fast asleep at the moment. I'll just get his coat on. see you soon. " Burt had Maria on his lap "bye. See you soon." Kurt hung up the phone and looked at Blaine " Mason has Maria's old teddy." Blaine laughed as he got off of the highway and onto the side road now only 10 minutes away from Burt's "Is maria still round there?" Kurt nodded "I think Finn and Rachel are staying the night."

Blaine pulled up into the driveway of Burt and Carole's house this time both Kurt and Blaine got out and walked up the drive to Burts house Blaine knocked on the door and Burt answered "Hello boys, come in. Carole has gone to get him now." Kurt nodded "so, he was easy to settle?" Burt nodded "yep, he was out like a light." Maria walked into the room holding hands with Finn "Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine." Maria let go of Finn's hand and ran up to Blaine and Kurt "Hello gorgeous." Blaine said picking her up and putting her on his lap "What are you still doing up then little miss." Kurt said kissing Maria on the head "I'm aloud to stay up late at granpa Burt's." Kurt nodded "did you have fun with Mason?" Maria smiled and nodded "I gave him my old teddy and told him he could keep it." Blaine smiled and gave Maria over to Kurt so they could continue their conversations.

Blaine stood from the sofa and went over to Finn "Finn, she's gorgeous, she looks like Rachel." Finn smiled "and is as persistent as her aswell." Blaine laughed as he saw Carole come down the stairs with Mason in his baby carrier and his bag Blaine and finn went to take the bag and baby carrier off of Carole "Thank you boys."

"Come on Maria, Blaine and Kurt have to go now." Finn told Maria, Maria jumped off of Kurts lap and hugged him good bye then walked over to Blaine and hugged him "I think its bed time for you anyway, come on mum's running your bath." Maria ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Finn shook Blaines hand and hugged Kurt "see you two soon." Burt stood up from the arm chair "I'll walk you two out." Blaine and Kurt hugged Carole goodbye before saying goodbye to Burt at the door and getting into the car and driving the short distance home.

Blaine put Mason into his crib before going to his own room and getting into bed next to Kurt "thankyou for a wonderful evening, Blaine." Kurt was cuddled up to Blaine "your welcome." Blaine kissed Kurt's head "goodnight." Kurt closed his eyes "goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>And there was Blaine and Kurt date night, what do you wish to see next chapter? Give me a reveiw and put across your idea's. Reveiws and Alerts are always loved, thanks for reading.<strong>


	22. Much like the first time

**So, thankyou for your reveiws. I have this one idea from your reveiws so thanks to all. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up and felt nausea in the pit of his stomach, Mason was now 3 months old so he was laughing and holding his head steady he also recognised faces and voices and sometimes responded to the voices with gurgling sounds but it was only 2 weeks ago that Blaine took Kurt out for his second 'date night' since Mason was born.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kurt and Blaine picked up Mason from Burts much like the first time, Blaine put Mason to bed and then encircled Kurt's hips "Your so beautiful." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear dragging the younger man to their own room and pushing him back until they met the bed "Your not so bad yourself." Kurt looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes before being engulfed into a kiss.<em>

_ Kurt let his hands rome down to Blaine's ass and rest their, Blaine broke the kiss and pulled off his own top and pants then doing the same to Kurt Blaine then attatched himself to Kurt's neck licking and biting the sensitive skin their making Kurt mewl._

_ Kurt dragged his nails down Blaine's back leaving a angry trail of red, Blaine continued to mark Kurts body with little bites over his chest and over his stomach until Blaine reached the waist band of Kurt's boxers, Blaine looked up through his hazel eyes as if to ask Kurt's permission before ridding Kurt of his boxers Blaine followed suit by removing his own so now Kurt and Blaine were fully undressed__._

_ Kurt moaned gently lacing his fingers in Blaine's curly hair it had been a while since himself and Blaine had done anything as far as this but Kurt was not about to stop Blaine. Blaine reached for the lube on their bed side table and slicked up his fingers gently enetering them inside of Kurt, Blaine had one finger in side of Kurt twisting it and moving it in and out of Kurt before adding a second and scissoring him._

_Kurt was moaning and tugging Blaines hair gently at feel of Blaine fingers in him after so long, Kurt watched Blaine enter a third finger and start to move all three fingers in and out of Kurt before adding a fourth to make sure he was well and truly stretched out Kurt needed more and quickly "Blaine, please." Kurt whined, he didn't care that he sounded desprate he just needed some releif._

_"Ok baby." Blaine removed his fingers before slicking up his hard, throbbing member and slowly sliding into Kurt's entrance. Kurt gasped "No condom?" Blaine smirked and started to move slowly inside of Kurt then picking up to a pace they both liked, Blaine littered kisses over kurts chest as he kept to the same pace, he slowly felt a heat build in his stomach then __he felt Kurt's muscles tighten around him as he fell over the edge Blaine was not far behind shooting strands of warm liquid deep inside of Kurt's ass once they had both finished riding out their highs Blaine pulled out ignoring the over-sensitivity and lay next to Kurt spooning him and letting him drift off to sleep._

* * *

><p>And thats what brought them here, Kurt got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom he kneeled by the toilet before throwing up into it, Kurt was dry heaving for a good 5 minutes before bringing up anything else.<p>

Blaine woke up to a empty bed He walked across the hall and over to the bathroom where he found Kurt clutching the toilet seat he was throwing up so violantly that his body shook and tears ran down his face "Oh, baby." Blaine advanced a step into the room and knealt down besides Kurt and rubbed his back, he knew Kurt hated being as he put it 'cuddled' when he was throwing up but Blaine couldn't help it when he was throwing up this violently.

Kurt was dry heaving again "Stop cuddling me." Kurt manged to choke out before vomiting again, Kurts hair was stuck to his forehead due to sweat, Kurt's eyes were red and puffy and his face had lost all of its colour "But, Kurt-" Kurt had finished throwing up and was now just dry heaving over the toilet "No buts, go sort out Mason, he needs you more." Blaine looked at him sympathetically "He's still asleep." Kurt had completly stopped dry heaving and pushed himself away from the toilet and was now leaned up against the wall trying to catch his breath Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, Kurt didn't protest he was to tired and instead snuggled into Blaine chest "I'll go get you some water Kurt, are you ok here?" Blaine stood carefully, Kurt nodded so Blaine went downstairs to get Kurt some water.

While Blaine got a bottle of mineral water out of the fridge he phoned up the doctors "Hello, could I book an appointment for Kurt Anderson Hummel? For 12:00pm? Thankyou, goodbye."

Blaine walked upstairs and handed Kurt the water, Kurt took a sip of it before slowly standing up and walking to his and Blaine room to get dressed, Kurt wore his black and white striped V-neck cotton jumper which was baggy on him and his only pair of non skinny jeans "I booked you in for a doctors appointment." Blaine said taking a tired Kurt into his arms Kurt nodded "I bet I'm pregnant again." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, Blaine chuckled "Hopefully you won't keep vomiting like this though," Kurt nodded in agreement "Do you still want to go to my sisters party later? We don't have to if you don't want to." Blaine said kissing Kurts head " I want to." Blaine nodded just as Mason started to cry "We'll see how you are later." with that Blaine left to dress and feed Mason.

* * *

><p>12:00pm..<p>

Blaine and Kurt arrived at the doctors on the way to the practice Kurt and Blaine dropped Mason off at Rachel and Finn's house, The doctor called Kurt and Blaine into the examination room and suprisingly it was Kathy "Hello, boys. How is Mason? And how can I help you today?" Katy took a seat and willed Kurt and Blaine to do the same "Mason is fine but Kurt's been vomiting, again except this time it has been really violent." Blaine said for Kurt "Ok why don't you pop up and we'll do another ultra sound."

Kurt got up onto the bed and lifted up his top, Blaine stood next to Kurt and took his hand, Kathy came back into the room with the Ultra sound equipment she squirted the blue gel onto Kurt stomach and moved the paddle around in search for anything that would explain Kurt's vomiting and there it was a little flicker symbolyzing a heart beat "Well, Kurt your pregnant again." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's head "But why have I been throwing up more violently this time?" Kurt looked at Kathy as she removed the gel from Kurt's stomach "There is no real explanation, sometimes the second pregnancy can cause violent vomiting because the body is still trying to get used of carrying children and seen as your a male and your body has just gotten rid of the female hormones from the tablets you were on when you were carrying Mason your body is proberly trying to produce these hormones by itself." Kurt nodded and pulled his top down "Thank you." Kurt took his hormone pills from Kathy and left.

* * *

><p>Blaine picked up Mason from Rachels then drove home Kurt was looking and feeling a lot better "Thank god they call it morning sickness not all day sicknes." Kurt said eating his soup, he didn't eat ealier due to his nausea "I agree, I hate it when you have morning sickness, you always look so tired and run down." Blaine put Mason into the Moses basket they had in the far corner of the living room and left him to sleep seen as they didn't know what time they would get home later.<p>

Kurt put his bowl in the sink and washed up before sitting down on the sofa cuddled up with Blaine and started watching Kurt's recorded America's next top model "So when you get half way throuhg you first treimester, am I going to have to deal with all your crying over nothing again?" Blaine teased and he rubbed Kurts back gently "Unfortunetly. And my childish antic's." Kurt added, Blaine laughed "I don't mind although your second treimester is your best treimester." Kurt though for a second and then remembered "No its not. I'm sure I was constantly hard in those 3 months." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest "You loved it, jerking off while I was out getting things for you and Mason." Blaine kissed Kurt's head gently "I dont want to talk about this now." Kurt bit his bottom lip, he loved it when Blaine talked dirty "Fine, we'll talk about it on your second treimester." Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt again.

* * *

><p>7:00pm..<p>

Kurt, Blaine and Mason arrived and Blaine's partent's house Blaine knocked on the door and only moment later he was met by his mother, kelly and Blaine's father, Richard "Hello boy's" Kelly greeted them by hugging them and inviting them in there was mostly children around in the living room mostly sophie's friend's Blaine presumed Kurt gave sophie her gift before following Blaine over to some chairs.

"Are you not drinking?" Kurt asked Blaine, the music was loud so Kurt had to shout for Blaine to hear him "I would, but thats not far on you to look after Mason and drive, and besides you know what I'm like when I'm drunk." Kurt laughed "I'll be fine with Mason, and you change depending who your with, when your with your friends your a lot less subtle then when your with your family." Blaine thought for a moment "Are you sure your'll be ok with Mason?" Kurt nodded Blaine kissed Kurt before going to get himself something to drink.

* * *

><p>3 hours later..<p>

Blaine was drunk, not to the point that he couldn't walk straight but he was defently drunk, Blaine was sitting in a chair and Kurt had just put Mason in his baby carrier "Blaine I think its time to go, Mason needs to sleep." Blaine smiled up at Kurt and walked out to the car with him after saying their good byes and got into the passanger side of the car. Kurt was only driving for 10 minutes before Blaine's drunken state started to shine through " You look so hot." Blaine looked at Kurt hungrily "And your drunk, now that we have cleared that up try and get some sleep we'll be home in about 30-40 minutes." Kurt kept his focus on the road "I dont want to sleep, I want to talk about your second trimester." Blaine said looking at Kurt "No Blaine, go to sleep." Kurt drove carefully as it was very dark "No." Blaine leaned over and unzipped Kurts pants and pulled them down boxer's aswell "Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt tightened his grip on the steering wheel, Blaine got out the cock ring out and put it on to himself and put it on vibrate to the highest setting then Blaine took Kurt into his mouth "Blaine stop, Mason has only just gotten to sleep." Kurt turned at the intersection trying his best to keep his eyes on the road.

Blaine released Kurt "Then your'll just have to be less vocal." Blaine took Kurt back in his mouth swirling his tounge over the head of Kurts cock "Blaine, stop, please." Kurt begged as he started to buck forward into Blaine's mouth, Blaine released Kurt with his mouth but stroked him hard and fast with his hand "Not until I make you come." And with that Blaine deep throated Kurt licking the vein on the underside of his cock "Blaine I'm going to-" Kurt bit down on his lip as he released into Blaine's mouth he stopped at a red light and breathed heavily his chest heaving, Blaine released after Kurt then finally went to sleep.

The rest of the drive home was silent as both Blaine and Mason were asleep, Kurt pulled up in their driveway and woke Blaine before getting out and taken Mason inside and into his bed by the time Kurt reached his room Blaine was in their bed already fast asleep, Kurt smiled and kissed his temples "Good night, baby." Kurt whispered before getting himself ready for bed and crawling in next to Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I was intending to stop after they found out if Kurt was pregnant but then I had and Idea for Blain'e little sister's party so I decided to write that in aswell, I hope you enjoyed. What do you want to see next chapter? Give me a reveiw and let me know favourites and alerts are also loved. word total is : 2,283<strong>


	23. Christmas with the family

**So it's Christmas soon, so I thought I'd get Kurt, Blaine and the rest of the ''gang'' in the mood. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was half way through his first trimester, and just as Blaine had predicted, Kurt was teary eyed and emotional 247 as it was Christmas Kurt and Blaine were meant to be going to Burt and Carole's to spend Christmas with the whole family, but at this rate they were going nowhere.

Kurt only had his green and red button down on and his black skinny jeans on the floor, he had his arms crossed over his chest scowling at himself in the mirror, Mason was dressed and so was Blaine "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine decided he better see what was taking Kurt so long as he walked into their bedroom, he saw Kurt was only half dressed and not happy "My black skinny jeans don't go with my red and green shirt." Kurt huffed holding up the black skinny jeans as evidence "Well why not wear your red skinny jean's?" Blaine asked taking the black skinny jeans from Kurt and hanging them back up in their closet. "Because there in the wash." Kurt scowled, Blaine sighed to himself, getting out his own pair of red skinny jeans "Want to wear mine?" Blaine said offering Kurt the jeans "They won't fit they'll be baggy on me because your taller than me now. Not the hobbit you used to be." Kurt said bursting into tears.

Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt getting on his knees in front of him "They'll look fine on you." Blaine pushed the red skinny jeans into Kurt's lap "I'll be downstairs', come down when you're ready." Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead before leaving the room and walking down the stairs.

Kurt got into Blaine's skinny jean's which were not as baggy as he thought, wiped his eyes before walking downstairs to meet Blaine and Mason "Hey, you." Blaine said as he saw Kurt emerge from the hallway, Kurt smiled walking into Blaine's waiting arm's "See they look fine. Ready to go?" Kurt nodded picking up Mason who Blaine had already put in his baby carrier/car seat.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a long drive to Burt and Carole's so they made it to there's for 10:00am Blaine had put all of the present's in the car the night before. Kurt had finally dropped off after saying sorry to Blaine 3 time's for calling him a hobbit but surprisingly to Blaine, there were no tears, Blaine pulled up in front of Burt's "Kurt, we're here" Kurt stirred from his sleep, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hand making the most adorable half yawn half squeak sound Blaine had ever heard.<p>

Kurt got out and knocked on the door with Mason, while Blaine got all of the presents out of the car, only taking him two trips.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Rachel squealed when she saw Kurt appear in the door frame she ran over to him wrapping her arms around him, Kurt hugged her back using one arm seen as he still had Mason in the baby carrier in the other, Blaine had placed all of the presents under the already fully filled Christmas tree before being greeted by a hug from Carole "How was the drive?" Burt asked taking the baby carrier off of Kurt "Ok, not too much traffic." Blaine heard footsteps on the stairs and then a excited squeak "Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine!" Maria ran down the stairs and ran straight into Blaine's waiting arms.<p>

* * *

><p>After everyone had said their hello's and all journey question's had been asked and answered Carole and Kurt set the table for Breakfast, Carole had done the toast, egg's, and bacon while Kurt made the pancakes. "So, how is it? Being pregnant again." Carole asked, her back turned to Kurt "Ok, Blaine's been brilliant as always its just these damn hormone's." Kurt smiled "I know what you mean. Your skinny jean's are a little baggy for skinny jean's aren't they?" Carole asked, not knowing if they were meant to be, or not "Their Blaine's mine were in the wash and I was having one of my hormonal morning's"<p>

Once all the food was ready they placed the food on the big dining room table, that Burt and Carole only used when they had company on serving trays so everybody could just help themselves, Kurt started to make up Mason's bottle once everyone was sat at the table, he felt a pair of hands on his hip's that made him jump, luckily not spilling the water "I'll do that." Blaine said taking the bottle out of Kurt's hands "No, you eat. I'll do it." Blaine turned Kurt so he was facing towards the dining room "No, you do everything. I'll do it." Blaine placed the bottle on the side "Your eating for two." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest "If you wasn't right, you'd have that milk power over your head." Kurt said turning and walking out to the dining room."

* * *

><p>Maria was the first to finish and sat in the living room patiently to open her present's once everyone was finished. Mostly everyone was in the living room apart from Rachel and Carole who were washing up, Mason was in his baby carrier next to the 3 chair sofa, Kurt and Blaine were on the sofa next to Mason, Kurt between Blaine's leg's his head resting on Blaine's chest and Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt, Finn sitting on the 2 chair sofa waiting for Rachel and Burt sitting in his arm chair with Maria in his lap.<p>

Once Rachel and Carole had finished the washing up, they came into the living room "Can we open presents now?" Maria asked getting off of Burt's lap at lightning speed Carole and Burt nodded before Maria looked under the tree and handed everyone a present with their name on it "Open yours first Mommy." Rachel looked at the card attached to the present "_To Rachel, Merry Christmas with all my heart. Finn. xx" _Rachel smiled at the letter before opening the rectangular shaped box she opened the box and her heart stopped when in the box she saw a 14K white gold locket She carefully removed the necklace from its box opening it, seeing it was 4 parts and inside Finn had already filled it with 4 picture's 1 of Finn, 1 of Maria 1 of Rachel herself and 1 of all 3 of them "I love it." Rachel said kissing Finn before passing the necklace to Finn so he could put it on her.

"Now you Daddy." Maria said looking at her daddy excitedly "_Merry Christmas Finn. Love always, Rachel. xx" _Finn smiled realising he had Rachel's present. He opened it, his smile only getting wider when he saw that it was the Iphone 4gs in white "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Finn said like a excited school boy "Puck is going to be so jealous when I show him." Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Now you Grandpa Burt." Maria said turning to her Grandpa "_Merry Christmas, honey. Carole. xx" _Burt opened his present smiling when he saw Carole had gotten him tickets to go to the next football game his team were playing "Thank you" Burt said appreciating his gift .

"Your turn Grandma Carole." Carole, open her present which to her surprise she saw a card envelope, when she opened it she gasped in shock when she saw 2 tickets for a plane to France, Paris. "We're going to Paris" Carole said a little shocked. Kurt aww'd "That's sweet." Kurt said.

"Open your present now, Uncle Blaine" Blaine did as he was asked "_To Blaine, Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Love forever, Kurt. xx" _Blaine opened the small rectangular box with a curved lid to reveal a Giorgio Armani silver watch Blaine smiled removing the watch from the red velvet pillow and putting it on his wrist "Thank you." Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips.

"Uncle Kurt, your turn." Kurt read the familiar hand writing on his gift "_To my one and only true love, Kurt Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Love always, Blaine. xx_" Kurt carefully unwrapped the present upon seeing the box his eyes lit up "Marc Jacob's" was written across the shoe box, he opened the shoe box and saw black Marc Jacob's winter boot's, Kurt didn't have a word to say so instead just kissed Blaine to show his appreciation.

"My turn" Maria said opening her gift which was from her Mom and Dad once she had opened it she saw Marc Jacob's Daisy perfume "Thank you." Maria said practically tackle hugging her parents.

The present opening continued for about 30 minutes after that Kurt receiving various things from watches to jewellery, Maria receiving a Marc Jacob's dress from Kurt and Blaine, Mason received mostly money or vouchers aside from the 1 or 2 baby grows.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat round the table for Christmas dinner opening Christmas cracker's and reading out the terrible jokes which were inside before it reached 10:00pm and it was time to go home. Kurt and Blaine said good bye to everyone, Mason had been asleep since 8:00pm so it was easy getting him in the car, Kurt and Blaine placed all of their presents in the trunk of the car waving a final goodbye to Carole and Burt before driving<br>off down the road.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived home Kurt helped Blaine get the presents in, Blaine took Mason upstairs and to his crib while Kurt went straight to their room getting dressed in his night wear not turning out the light knowing that Blaine was just putting Mason down.<p>

Blaine entered the room not long after, getting into bed next to Kurt wearing plaid pyjama bottoms and spooning Kurt "Did you have a good Christmas?" Blaine closed his eyes sleepily "Yes, that was the best Christmas ever. Did you?" Blaine kissed Kurt's temple "Yes, Good night, Kurt. I love you." Kurt smiled sleepily "I love you too, Blaine. Good night.

* * *

><p><strong>So here are what the gifts look like<strong>

**Rachel's: http:/ / www. heartsmith .com /amelia _wg .html**

**Blaine's: http:/ / cdn3. iofferphoto .com /img3/item/ 125/674/841/ classic-emporio -armani-mens- watches-silver-tone- dcdfd. jpg**

**Kurt's: http:/ / www. zappos .com /images/ 734/7344515/6219- 472644-d .jpg**

**Copy the website's into the search bar, take out the space's, so on so forth. Hope you enjoyed the Christmas chapter. Leave me review's if you want to make my chrismas merry. Tell me what YOU want to see. But this is going to be my last chapter until the new year. So have a good one everybody. **


	24. Getting ready

**I'm back and ready to write again, hopefully this chapter will be good :) **

* * *

><p>Blaine was pushing the stroller around the mall as Kurt was walking into various baby shops picking out cribs and car seats and at some point he would need a new stroller seen as they had another child on the way so far Kurt and Blaine had the second crib sorted, the second car seat a few more new born outfits all they needed now was another stroller, Blaine came up with the point of getting a double stroller and selling their current one so that's all they needed now.<p>

Kurt was on the first month of his second trimester so Blaine hated going shopping with him because he got angry and sad a lot, yes the second month of the trimester couldn't come quick enough in Blaine's eyes.

"What about this one?" Kurt pointed out a black and red double stroller, the handle was padded and had a rather spacious basket under the seats.

"What?" Blaine was a little distracted as he was trying to stop Mason from crying.

"Stroller. This one?" Kurt placed his hand on his hip, his bitch stare coming into play.

"Sorry, yes I think that will be fine." Blaine said as Mason finally settled.

Kurt smiled and payed for the stroller following Blaine out of the shop, he was having the stroller delivered so he didn't have to carry it around with him and they didn't think they would have enough room in the back of the car seen as Mason's stroller would also be in there.

"Shall we get food? I think Mason needs feeding." Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Guess so, but I'm having anything like McDonalds." Kurt cringed at the thought of that greasy food Blaine just smiled.

"I know."

Blaine turned the stroller towards the salad bar, once they both had food and had a table, Blaine started to prepare Masons bottle using hot water from the flask making sure it wasn't too hot before feeding Mason, he was getting better at holding the bottle but he couldn't quite keep it in his mouth by himself although he could rattle and grasp his toys.

Kurt continued to eat his salad looking up at Blaine occasionally to give him a smile or nag at him to eat something.

* * *

><p>On the way home they made a quick stop off at Blains parents...<p>

Kurt knocked on the door while Blaine took Mason out of the car, the door opened 30 seconds after he knocked "Kurt, come in." Mrs. Anderson said as she moved aside for him to get through his stomach was getting pretty big by this stage in the pregnancy.

"Ah Kurt, How are you?" Kurt heard Mr. Anderson's voice beckon through the halls.

"I'm good." Kurt said turning to shake his hand just as Blaine came through the door with Mason.

"Mum, Dad." Blaine nodded a hello to both of them handing Mason over to Mrs. Anderson

"So Blaine I can see you've been busy." Mr. Anderson nodded over towards Kurt's stomach; Kurt blushed furiously going quite as Mrs. Anderson scolded her husband.

"Ignore him, Kurt. The filter between his mind and his mouth is broken." Mrs. Anderson glared at her husband and Kurt smiled still blushing brightly "So are you two staying for dinner?" Kurt looked over to Blaine because honestly, he had no clue.

"Might as well." Blaine said smiling to Kurt, Kurt smiled back turning back to the conversation he was having with Mrs. Anderson about his boots that Blaine got him for Christmas.

Kurt guessed that Jessica and Michael (Blaine's brother and sister) must have been round a friends seen as he hadn't seen them since they got there but he didn't mind he was having a good evening with Blaine's parents.

* * *

><p>Once they got home it was 7:00pm...<p>

Blaine was upstairs and had just finished singing to Mason as he was now asleep, Blaine headed over the crib and he could see himself and Kurt in Mason.

When Mason's eyes were open they were the same colour as Kurt's he had the same nose as Blaine and when Mason smiled he had Kurt's dimples as Masons hair was starting to grow out and it was dark brown and already starting to curl, like Blaine's.

Kurt showed up in the doorway but didn't say anything as he watched his husband look down on their son, their little miracle; Kurt walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said but he was pretty sure he knew.

"Looking at out little miracle." Blaine gently moved his index finger onto Mason's cheek running it along his cheek.

"I'm going to bed, are you coming?" Kurt let go of Blaine's waist and kissed him on the cheek

"Mhm, in a bit." Blaine continued to look at Mason.

"Ok, I'll leave the door open for you." Kurt left the room and walked up the hall to his room.

Blaine continued to look over mason before whispering one line to him.

"For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm." Blaine quoted Phil Collins before shutting the door to Mason's room and padding to his and Kurt's room, Kurt was already fast asleep when Blaine got there, Blaine got in behind Kurt spooning him, he felt their new little angel kick beneath his hand and smiled, he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I think that was good ^-^ what did you guys think? If you read ' Secrets can scar.' You will recognise the quote. But I thought it was about time to describe Mason to you, I tried to draw him, But I failed. If any of you guys want to draw any fan art for this story or 'secret can scar' feel free to Private Message me it or drop it in my ask box on Tumblr my URL is (thebabypenguin) Anyway leave me reviews alerts favourites. Hope you enjoyed. <strong>


	25. A walk in the park

**New chapter :) I have an idea but we'll see how much of that is in there by the end. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking out of the bathroom for the 4th time that morning, his usually pale face was ghostly, his skin was cold to the touch and his energy completely drained.<p>

Kurt shuffled back under the covers of his bed, he knew that he was going to get terrible morning sickness but he had never gotten ill with Mason.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Blaine walked in slowly holding a 5 month old Mason.

Kurt opened his eyes "I'm fine. Or I will be. Why don't you take Mason out?" Kurt sat up a little to take Mason from Blaine, cradling his baby on his arms.

"You need us." Blaine said running the back of his hand over Kurt's flushed cheek.

"I'll be fine. You go. Have fun." Kurt passed Mason back to Blaine before lying back down in bed, closing his eyes to catch up on sleep.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the fore head before walking out of their room, shutting the door behind him. It was a rather warm day for February so he might as well take Mason to the park, he might not be able to go on the playground but it sure would be a nice way to spend some time with his son.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pushing Mason's pram by the duck pond.<p>

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" Blaine knew that voice all too well and if Kurt was here. He wouldn't come within two feet.

"Sebastian, Hi." Blaine said with an all too polite tone, he had never really talked to Sebastian after he graduated and this had to be the first time he had seen him for 3 years. One new thing Blaine noticed was the little girl holding his hand looking up at her (as Blaine presumed) dad with pure admiration.

"How have you been, I haven't spoken to you in years. And may I add, just as handsome as ever." Sebastian said his signature grin spread across his face.

Blaine blushed a little "I'm fine, but I must get going, Kurt's sick so I best get back for him. He's not the easiest to deal with when he's sick." Blaine hoped that the mention of Kurt would somehow make Sebastian cut this conversation short.

"Kurt? You're still with him then?" for the first time since he saw Blaine he realised the pram with a little baby in it "I see it's more serious than I thought it would ever be." Sebastian motioned towards the pram.

Blaine looked behind him and smiled "Yeah, we're married and then this little miracle came along." Blaine gave emphasis on his last point by tickle Mason "Who's this?" Blaine smiled down to the 3 year old holding onto Sebastian's hand so tightly.

"This is, Jenny. She's my daughter." Sebastian said swinging their arms in-between them.

"Looks like you got serious too." Blaine said smiling down at her.

"Yep." Sebastian said smiling "Although I and her dad are on a break at the moment," Sebastian said a frown appearing on his face "Anyway, it's about time we were getting home. Nice talking to you, Blaine."

"And you." Blaine said shaking his hand before walking off into the other direction with Mason.

* * *

><p>Kurt got up out of bed, some of the colour had returned to his cheeks, his skin was a lot warmer and he was now going to try and eat something without throwing up.<p>

He rubbed his stomach as he walked as his baby moved in his stomach, he was wearing Blaine's hoodie seen as all of his clothes were too small for him now and they didn't make male maternity clothes, he supposed that was one good thing about Blaine's growth spurt after high school.

Kurt sat onto the sofa after he had finished his soup, now he was just channel surfing; nothing seemed to be remotely interesting.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through the door getting Mason's pram through the door with practised ease.<p>

"Hey, Kurt. We're home." Blaine said taking Mason out of the pram before collapsing it down to put it away. Blaine took Mason upstairs and put him in his crib for a nap before walking back down the stairs to see that Kurt was wearing his hoodie.

Blaine sat himself next to Kurt on the sofa before feeling a familiar body cuddle up next to him "You didn't want to cuddle earlier." Blaine said instinctively wrapping an arm around Kurt.

"Hey. You got me pregnant again; you can deal with my mood swings." Kurt curled his feet underneath himself.

Blaine laughed kissing Kurt on the nose "And the reason you're wearing my hoodie?"

"It fits around my baby bump."

"Why don't you buy bigger clothes?"

"Because I don't want to waste money."

"Right..."

Kurt stuck out his tongue like the infant he was.

"You won't be doing that when you're in your second trimester." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

"We'll see." Kurt scoffed before getting up to check on Mason.

When Kurt returned moments later Blaine thought he best tell Kurt that he saw Sebastian.

"Kurt, guess who I saw today." Blaine walked to the kitchen and began to make himself some lunch.

"Who?" Kurt called from the sofa in the front room.

"Sebastian." Blaine walked out of the kitchen sandwich in hand; he sat next to Kurt on the sofa once again.

"Oh, what did he have to say?" Blaine could see Kurt visibly cringe at the mention of his name

"Not a lot, he didn't' think that we would make it out of High school together and did you know he has a daughter now?" Blaine took a bite of his sandwich, careful not to get crumbs over the sofa.

"Nope. And he did know that we would last longer than High school, he just didn't want to believe that."

"Yeah, anyway he and his daughter's father are on a break now, or so he says." Blaine looked at Kurt before turning the channel over to watch the news.

"And that's why I'm glad I have you, we might argue, but we talk our issues out rather than breaking up." Kurt smiled crawling into Blaine's lap to cuddle once he had finished eating.

"Yes and the fact that we are married." Blaine smiled lying back onto the sofa wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you." Kurt said turning to kiss Blaine.

"True. I love you too." Blaine said kissing Kurt with all the passion that words couldn't describe.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of the chapter. <strong>

**Now, I want to tell you guys about this project on Tumblr called Project-527.**

**It's a Chris Colfer birthday project, go and submit your birthday messages to Chris and then they'll be put into a YouTube video showing Chris just how much he has changed our lives, you don't even need Tumblr because you can submit anonyms posts. So if you don't want to do it for me. Do it for Chris Colfer, because he deserves to know how he has changed our lives.**

**If you want more information message: fanfiction. net /u/ 2423598 /Whatsername _ Lambert**

**Remember to take out the spaces  
><strong>**Its her project so she will know more then I do. **

**again, reviews, alerts and favourites are all loved.**


	26. 12 week scan

**Enjoy, there is a chapter in the process of being written, but I'm finding it difficult to write; so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was cleaning up the breakfast dishes as Kurt wasn't feeling well, he needed as much rest as he could get before going to the clinic for his 12 week scan, Mason was at Burt's since yesterday as Blaine didn't want to go through the hassle of rushing around to get him ready to go, and deal with Kurt.<p>

Kurt was wearing his baggy black and white jumper and Blaine's black chinos, he was completely exhausted and didn't really feel like making an effort to go to the doctors where his clothes would probably get creased from rolling his top up anyway, Kurt sat in front of his vanity mirror looking at himself.

He looked better than he had been, his skin was no were near as pale as it was, his temperature had gone back to normal, his skin was not clammy anymore, but Kurt still wasn't completely over the morning sickness just yet.

"Kurt," Blaine walked in to the room making eye contact with Kurt through the mirror. Kurt smiled at Blaine through the mirror before turning to face him "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Kurt sighed standing up and walking over to Blaine, taking Blaine's hand in his own grabbing his coat on the way to the out of the door, Blaine was driving, ignoring Kurt's protest's.

* * *

><p>Blaine signed them in receiving a few weird looks from woman also on the maternity ward, Kurt had gotten a seat and was trying to cover his stomach the best that he could, his stomach wasn't big yet only a small bump but without his baggy clothes and coat, you would be able to tell that he was pregnant, he wasn't embarrassed about being pregnant he just didn't like when he got weird looks from people walking down the street, or the questions that usually came with it, so he preferred to keep it covered for as long as he possibly could.<p>

Blaine walked over taking a seat next to Kurt taking both of Kurt's hand in his own.

It wasn't long before they were called and led into a small examination room.

"Hello I'm Hannah, I'll be assisting you through your pregnancy up until your due," She seemed nice enough, she wasn't that old only around her late 20's to early 30's, Kurt was put at ease when she seemed so friendly.

"So, Kurt. You're here for your 12 week scan?" Hannah looked towards both of the boys waiting for one of them to answer.

"Yes." Kurt stated simply giving her a shy smile in return.

"Okay. If you pop up onto the bed and I can get you scan underway." Hannah left the room to get the ultra sound machine while Kurt positioned himself on the bed.

Hannah came back in moments later, setting up the ultra sound machine.

"Ok Kurt, lift your top up for me, this is going to be cold." as Kurt lifted his top Hannah squirted some of the cold gel onto he stomach, smoothing it around with the paddle of the ultra sound machine.

Blaine walked across the room to Kurt's side, kneeling down so that he could make eye contact with him during the scan.

Hannah looked at the screen fully examining the image on the screen.

"Well, everything seems to be just fine, would you like to know the gender?" Hannah looked down at the boys after asking the question.

Kurt shrugged and looked at Blaine "I don't know."

"Well, if we find out the gender, we can decorate the room and get everything before he or she is born." Kurt nodded in agreement before answering Hannah with a yes.

Hannah smiled before looking at the screen "Looks like you two have a girl on the way." Hannah turned off the ultra sound machine wiping off Kurt's stomach.

"Do you two have any concerns of your own?" Kurt racked his brains for any questions that he would like to know the answer to.

"With my first child, Mason, I had morning sickness but not this severe, why is my morning sickness so bad now?" That was the only thing really bothering Kurt."

Well, there is no real reason. Pregnancies are different everytime, your body may just be finding a new way to deal with the strain of the baby." Kurt nodded putting his coat back on.

"Okay. Thank you." Blaine and Kurt walked out of the examination room and out to the car, Kurt didn't think Blaine's smile could get any bigger.

"Why are you so happy?" Kurt rested his head against the window looking at Blaine.

"Because, we're having a little girl." Blaine said his smile widening when the words came from his own mouth.

"Correction, I'm having a girl, you're doting over me." Kurt said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Blaine sighed.

* * *

><p>As they knew the gender of the baby Kurt and Blaine both thought that it would be a good idea to get the paint for the nursery before they went and picked up Mason from Burt's.<p>

"How about this colour?" Blaine asked picking up the 6th shade of pink since they had gotten there, the others had all been too bright or too pale.

"Perfect." Kurt said finally placing the colour into the trolley and going to the check out, they had brought a few other things, including a white crib, a mobile and a few blankets for the nursery, Kurt had chosen that they would just paint the wall one shade of pink and then write Disney song lyrics over the pink in white paint unlike Mason's room where he had blue and green spots on a background of white.

* * *

><p>They picked Mason up and got home at around 8'oclock so Kurt quickly fed and changed Mason before putting him into bed.<p>

Blaine lay on his and Kurt's bed patting the space next to him when Kurt walked in, Kurt happily walked across the room and laid down next to Blaine.

Blaine spooned Kurt before slipping his hand under Kurt's white and black sweater placing his hand on the small but noticeable baby bump.

"Our little girl." Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's head and they stayed like that for most of the night before Kurt got up and decided to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Kurt and Blaine are having a girl which means they need baby names. So to make you guys more involved in the story I'll give you a chose of 3 baby names to pick from:<br>****A) Skylar  
><strong>**B) Jasmine  
><strong>**C) Mia  
><strong>

**So tell me which one you prefer :) (Middle names will be a secret ^-^)  
><strong>**So I hope you have enjoyed, review, alert, favourite. Until next time.**


	27. Friends and Party Planning

**Sorry for the delay. But sometimes you can't help life. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the kitchen table watching Blaine talk away to 6 month Mason, Mason responding with senseless gurgling and blowing bubbles. Blaine and Kurt had just finished painting the bedroom for the new arrival and now were getting some lunch before they met up with their friends as they hadn't seen them for a while and they were all dying to see little Mason.<p>

Blaine had dressed Mason in brown chinos and a navy polo shirt with a deep blue tank jumper over the top.

"He looks like you." Kurt said looking over Mason's outfit, looking like a miniature high school Blaine.

"His eyes are yours" Blaine said being careful not to get anything down Mason's clothes before they went out.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived at the mall, Kurt wearing Blaine's blue hoodie that just barley hid his stomach at this stage in his pregnancy.<p>

Blaine saw Wes first holding hands with David, Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen Blaine run so fast into another man's arms but he smiled at how he interacted with Wes and David as if they never left Dalton.

"Blaine!" David shouted letting go of Wes' hand and wrapping his arms around Blaine, Kurt soon followed behind Blaine pushing the push chair which had a little gurgling baby inside before greeting Wes' with a warm hug of his own.

David quickly let go of Blaine to hug Kurt then kneeling down and talking to Mason.

"Ah, Blaine. We'll have him singing and dancing in no time." David smiled stoking Mason's cheek with his index finger.

Wes rolled his eyes before starting a conversation with Kurt and Blaine as more and more people gathered in the centre of the mall Mercedes being the first to arrive, then Santana and Brittney and their 1 year old son Chase.

"I've missed you." Brittney said hugging Kurt as if her life depended on it.

"I've missed you too, Britt."

* * *

><p>A few hours later found them shopping, Blaine was with Jeff and Nick and Kurt talking to Mercedes and Sugar while Mason's push chair had been taken over by Tin, the other girls spoke to Mason while he responded with gurgling and bubble blowing.<p>

"So Kurt, what are you doing for your birthday?" Jeff asked cutting into the intense Vogue conversation Kurt was having with Quinn Sugar and Mercedes.

"Nothing. Just spending the day with Blaine and Mason." Kurt responded happily

"You have to do something for your birthday, Kurt." Rachel chimed up.

"Yeah. We could all get together have a small party, seen as you have Mason and all." Santana joined in just as they began to plan a party for Kurt.

* * *

><p>7:00pm found the group at a rather nice restaurant as none of them had eaten since lunch, Mia and Santana's and Brittney's little boy, Chase sat together at dinner, Mia watching to make sure Mason was safe while he was eating his food which Blaine was feeding to him.<p>

"So, I and Mike will see if we can get the hall down our way booked." Tina began as they had been planning all day since the mention if Kurt's upcoming birthday.

"And I, Santana, Nick, Jeff, David and Wes will prepare the food." Brittney said taking a bite of her food.

"Me, 'Cedes and sugar will get the DJ sorted while Puck and Sam arrange entertainment." Quinn looked up at puck for confirmation before smiling.

"And I and Finn will get the decorations." Rachel said excitedly, Rachel had always liked any occasion if it meant there would be a chance that she could sing.

"Then all you have to do is invite the guests and we can all turn up and decorate the hall early." Jeff smiled up at Kurt.

"Sounds good" Blaine took Mason out of the push chair and holding him on his lap and began eating his own dinner before it got to cold.

Kurt smiled eating his own food slowly as eating too fast usually made him throw up "Sounds like a plan, but you really don't need to go through all of this trouble, besides it's just my birthday."

"We do and there will be no more about it." Quinn said squeezing Kurt's hand on the table." Kurt smiled gratefully at all of them before conversation flowed onto how the pregnancy was going and family and social lives.

* * *

><p>When the night came to an end they said their good byes, Jeff, Nick, David and Wes promised to keep Blaine updated with party plans.<p>

Kurt got in to the driver's seat after saying good bye and receiving hugs from everybody including Puck, Sam and Mike. Strapping himself in while Blaine got mason in the car seat, folding down the push chair to put into the boot.

Mason was almost asleep instantly when he was in the car, Blaine getting in soon after.

"Well that was a good day, we even have your birthday planned out now." Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt put the car into drive

"Yeah, it should be a good night." Kurt smiled Chancing a side glance at Blaine

"There is only one thing better than a birthday party though." Blaine smiled mischievously.

"Oh, and what's that." Kurt let a wide toothy smile spread across his face.

"Guess." Blaine stated simply.

"Is it presents?" Kurt said turning the radio on low.

"Nope." Blaine shook his head, he reminded Kurt of a small child.

"Spending time with you?" Kurt raised an eye brown stopping at a red light.

"Close." Blaine smiled.

"I give up. What is it?" Kurt said as the traffic began to move again, the red light turning green.

Blaine whispered seductively "Birthday sex." Blaine smiled at Kurt's reaction.

Kurt grinned mischievously "I'm holding you to that."

"Gladly." Blaine agreed.

The rest of the ride home was relatively quite talking about the party every now and then. When they got in Kurt got Mason ready for bed before going downstairs and watching some re runs of Maury with Blaine, spending the rest of the night curled up on the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time folks, it shouldn't be that long next time as I now have an idea of where to take this.<strong>

**Also let me know what you want Kurt's baby to be called:**

**A) Skylar**

**B) Jasmine**

**C) Mia**


	28. NOT A CHAPTER

**Sorry to fill up your inboxes with this, but as you all know the mods of this site have been getting rather strict on rules, so rather then running the risk of loosing my stories I'm moving my stories to Scarves and coffee this one has been moved (shallow waters run deep.) and the other two will be joining. I will be updating all my stories on here still unless my stories get deleted then they will continue on scarves and coffee. Hope to see you soon.**

**User name on scarvesandcoffee: TheBabyPenguin**


	29. Birthday sex

**Hi guys, AN at the bottom**

* * *

><p>Kurt's party was that night and what the glee members had promised had been delivered, they were all just going down to the hall at 9 to decorate for the party at 10. Kurt had planned his outfit which consisted of white skinny jeans a black and white striped t-shirt and a black waist coat.<p>

"Morning." Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead and doing the same to Mason who Kurt was holding. Kurt hummed his agreement taking another long drink of his coffee.

"How can you be cheerful in the morning?" Kurt asked continuing to hold Mason on his hip while placing his cup in the sink.

"Easily, shouldn't you be cheerful? It's your birthday." Blaine reminded following Kurt into the living room where he sat next to him on the love seat, eating his breakfast.

Kurt smiled as the reminder looking forward to his party later on.

* * *

><p>Mason was on his play mat while Kurt and Blaine watched TV.<p>

"So, you promised me something about 2 weeks ago." Kurt said smirking resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"Oh really?" Blaine mocked confusion holding Kurt close to him.

"Mhmm. We were talking about my birthday." Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"Hmm, remind me." Blaine smirked pushing Kurt some more.

"Well, it involves me moaning your name." Kurt said blushing. Even he had to admit he sounded a bit like a porn star.

"Ah, I see. Could that promise be," Blaine dropped his head down so it was level with Kurt's ear "birthday sex?"

Kurt nodded biting his bottom lip.

"Well maybe after we put Mason down for his nap, I can keep my promise?" Blaine smiled kissing Kurt passionately.

Kurt smiled at this not being able to wait for 1 o'clock.

* * *

><p>1 o'clock seemed to drag, well at least to Kurt. When 1 o'clock finally came around, getting Mason to sleep was an easy task as he hadn't slept very well that night. Once he was finally asleep, Kurt and Blaine made quick work of getting to the bedroom and quickly getting out of their clothes, Blaine capturing Kurt's lips in his own his hands resting on Kurt's perfect ass while they kiss.<p>

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while they kissed before falling back onto the bed.

Blaine now having the advantage of being on top, began at Kurt's neck kissing and nipping his way down at Kurt's neck before going down further to assault the pink nipples laying prominent on Kurt's pale skin making Kurt mewl from underneath him.

Kurt's breathing was increasing and getting heavier as Blaine kissed and marked his skin from his place on top of Kurt, Kurt felt himself begin to grow as Blaine assaulted his sensitive nipples and neck; Blaine's hands on his hips so he couldn't thrust against Blaine's own erection.

Blaine took to Kurt's pale neck, sucking on the skin tuning it a dark red colour before moving down kissing and licking his way down Kurt's chest and stomach, kissing, licking and nipping just above where Kurt's hard member touched his stomach.

"Blaine, please. Fuck me already." Kurt moaned out, the teasing becoming too much as his hard member leaked precome.

Blaine chuckled continuing to hold onto Kurt's hips tightly while he teased Kurt.

Blaine slowly moved over to the drawers at the side of the bed, pulling out a condom and lube, Blaine handed the lube to Kurt and told him to prepare himself.

Blaine undid the condom packet sliding it on quickly, watching Kurt prepare his hole.

Kurt was thrusting 3 fingers into his ass moaning loudly watching Blaine "I'm ready, just fuck me." Kurt said now on the 4th finger, thoroughly stretched.

Blaine removed Kurt's fingers lining himself up with Kurt's ass before thrusting into Kurt hard starting up a rhythm that they both liked, Blaine angling him to find Kurt's prostate.

Kurt held onto the bed sheets tightly, his fingers turning white as Blaine abused his tight ass hole moaning loudly once Blaine found his prostate.

Blaine smiled once he found Kurt's prostate, repeatedly hitting his prostate enjoying the sounds that were falling out of Kurt's mouth as he neared release.

Blaine found himself getting out of breath as he kept up his hard and quick thrusts.

Kurt came first with little warning, his warm seed landing all over his own stomach, Blaine came soon after cumming into the condom. Stilling his thrusts as his powerful orgasm came over him.

Blaine pulled out after recovering from his orgasm, pulling off the condom and throwing it into the trash,. Blaine got a wash cloth and cleaned up Kurt's stomach.

Kurt turned to face Blaine "That was amazing." Kurt murmured quietly kissing Blaine lovingly.

"Happy birthday." Blaine said kissing Kurt's head, watching the boy drop off after the intense orgasm.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke to Mason's crying at 4 Kurt got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers to attend to Mason.<p>

Blaine was already attending to Mason when Kurt arrived into the room.

Blaine smiled kissing Kurt on the head "Read for your party in 5 hours?" Blaine asked holding Mason on his hip.

Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by 11pm Mason was being passed around from person to person giving Kurt and Blaine time to relax.<p>

Kurt was on the dance floor dancing with Blaine's little sister, the glee girls and Carole while Blaine sat with the old Dalton warblers Blaine not drinking as he didn't think it was fair as Kurt couldn't drink.

Kurt danced with the girls to the track that was playing spinning Blaine's little sister as the group all sung and danced while Blaine spoke to the ex-warblers.

"So Blaine, how come you're not up there with Hummel while he's shaking what he's got?" Jeff asked wiggling his hips mocking Kurt.

"Yeah. Thought you'd be up there like a shot. Especially when he moves like that." David said smiling holding Wes' hand.

Kurt walked over seeing all the warblers moving their hips in circular motions "Hey what's going on?" Kurt asked smiling up at the boys allowing Blaine to place his arm over his shoulder.

"Nothing, moves like Jagger." Nick said wiggling his hips again Blaine and the rest of the guys laughed at that Kurt burying his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"Aww, Kurtie is shy." Jeff laughed watching Blaine hug Kurt closer as he hid his head in Blaine shoulder.

"Bet his not shy to move like that in the bedroom," David piped up which made him get a hit in the stomach by Wes and cause Nick and Jeff to start crying with laughter Kurt turned a bright crimson colour keeping his head buried in Blaine's shoulder "What?" David said as Wes carried on his assault on David "How do you think Mason was created?"

"Stop. Stop. It hurts so much." Jeff said holding his stomach as Blaine stroked Kurt's back who was still hiding his face.

"It's okay Kurtie. We all know you're still that baby penguin from Dalton." Nick said rubbing Kurt's back as he continued to hide his face.

Kurt grumbled before turning his head to the side to look at David "I hate you." Kurt said his face still red.

"Whatever you say, Kurtie." David said smiling as he watched Kurt storm off after kissing Blaine.

They all laughed continuing to talk for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>The music slowed towards the end of the night and for the final dance Elton John's ' Your song' played throughout the hall.<p>

Everyone went with their partners a few warblers stepping in to dance with those who didn't come with anyone.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked walking up to Kurt.

"I don't know. Sounds to me like you and your friends were talking about me in a very mean way behind my back." Kurt said pretending to ponder on the idea of dancing with Blaine for a few moments.

"I wouldn't say they were mean so much as compliments. I mean how many people can move their hips like that?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"How many people talk about their sex life to their friends?" Kurt asked resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as they danced slowly around the other couples in the room.

When the song came to an end Blaine dipped Kurt kissing him lovingly before bringing him back up.

* * *

><p>Cleaning up didn't take long as most of the party guests stayed to help the couple before they retrieved Mason off of Kurt's aunt and began driving home.<p>

"Good night?" Blaine asked from the driver's seat having left the venue to get home.

Kurt nodded as he was too tired to say anything the party and the pregnancy taking its toll.

"Don't sleep yet. I still have one last gift for you." Blaine smirked pulling up into the drive way of their house. Kurt looked confused but didn't question him going upstairs to put Mason in his crib as he was already asleep.

Kurt was lying on his back on his and Blaine's bed reading while stroking his stomach, Blaine walked in and found Kurt like this, crawling onto the bed he caught Kurt off guard and kissed him passionately wasting no time he began undoing Kurt's belt and pulling down his jeans.

It didn't take long for Kurt to kiss back and his member becoming hard as Blaine kissed and bit at his neck; Blaine began stroking Kurt to full hardness before removing his lips from Kurt's neck and began licking and sucking at Kurt's throbbing erection.

Kurt sat up on the bed watching Blaine burying his hands in his Blaine's as Blaine took all of Kurt into his mouth at once hitting the back of his throat as Blaine moved quickly creating a vacuum with his mouth.

Blaine's experienced mouth quickly got to work deep throating Kurt as he sucked hard creating a forceful vacuum around Kurt's member, Blaine using his tongue to tickle the sensitive vein on the underside of Kurt's cock causing Kurt to moan loudly while thrusting his hip up into Blaine's mouth trying to get in deeper.

Blaine hummed in appreciation sending vibrations down Kurt's member dragging him closer to the edge as Blaine sucked and licked with practised ease.

As Kurt neared the edge of release Blaine pulled Kurt out of his mouth and slid on a cock ring to stop Kurt from releasing.

Kurt whined needing to cum more than anything in the world and Blaine stopping him from cumming only made him more aroused, Blaine made a tight fist around Kurt's member allowing him to thrust up into it.

"So hard. Is that for me?" Blaine asked knowing Kurt loved to be teased.

Kurt nodded thrusting hard and fast into the small ring of Blaine's hand it providing some relief.

"Might just have to leave you in that cock ring all night. Would you like that?" Blaine smiled loosening his grip on Kurt's cock, the hole becoming loose giving less friction to Kurts member.

"N-no Blaine I want to cum so bad." Kurt moaned arching his back to thrust deeper into Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled "Well if you're sure." Blaine looked over at Kurt who was nodding frantically before pulling off the cock ring, Blaine held onto the base of Kurt's erection tightly until he had his mouth on Kurt before releasing him allowing Kurt to cum into his mouth.

Kurt came hard seeing stars as he released into Blaine's mouth who happily swallowed it before pulling off of Kurt.

"Since when did you become a porn star?" Kurt asked with a dazed smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Blaine smiled running a hand through Kurt's sweaty hair.

Kurt sat up and began undoing Blaine's belt to release his throbbing erection before Blaine stopped him.

"Tonight was about you. Now get some rest. I'll sort myself out." Blaine said helping Kurt undress and get into bed, only bothering to put on boxer shorts.

Blaine walked to the bathroom and 'sorted himself out' the images of Kurt still fresh in his mind when he released he yelled out Kurt's name before getting ready for bed and getting in behind Kurt, Blaine's hand automatically resting on Kurt's baby bump before he drifted off to sleep alongside Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update. First I had no idea's then I had an idea and began writing it before I got sick and didn't have the energy to write. Once I was better I was on holiday for the week with no internet access and I got back today (well yesterday by the time you read this.) and finally finished it, Anyway. My other stories will be updated soon bear with me. Anyway that's why I gave you a longer chapter with lots of smut. Thanks for reading I'll update Lets not think of it as goodbye next. (You can also find this story and secrets can scar *let's not think of this as goodbye to be added soon.* on scarves and coffee under the username TheBabyPenguin.)<strong>


	30. Putting up the christmas tree

**Sorry it took so long for me to update guys!**

* * *

><p>"Can we please. Please Kurt." Blaine said jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. Kurt watched as his husband jumped up and down on the balls of his feet, it was cold outside and the snow was begging to lay.<p>

"Its to early." Kurt crossed his arms over his swollen stomach cocking out his hip and raising one eyebrow in his attempt to say no to his husband, but it was unbelievably had when he gave him them puppy dog eyes.

"It's never to early. Its christmas." Blaine said picking up the boxy of tree lights and giving Kurt the most innocent look he could.

"Yeah, in 16 days. We'll have plenty of time to put up the christmas tree and lights nearer the time." Kurt said taking the box from Blaine.

"I thought you loved me." Blaine made his plea, pouting at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband, Mason was supposed to be the child but Blaine acted more like one at times "Fine." Kurt said pushing the box of lights back into Blaine's arms. "But you can put up with Mason pulling the bauble's off the Christmas tree." Kurt smirked walking down the stairs, rolling up his sleeves. It was going to be a long night,

* * *

><p>"And how is the plus going to reach the socket from over there?" Kurt asked as Blaine chased Mason around the living room to get the tinsel off of him. Although Mason was only 10 months, he was pretty quick at crawling.<p>

"I'm not finished yet." Blaine said shooting a scowl at Kurt as he grabbed a hold of Mason.

Kurt smiled passing Blaine the rest of the decorations for the tree taking Mason from him and sitting down on the sofa as Blaine began decorating the tree.

It took Blaine an hour to work out how to attach the tree together as Kurt refused to let Blaine have a real christmas tree as he said that "It will make a mess." Once Blaine had the tree up he was quick to start putting on the decorations. Kurt and Blaine had decided to stick to a colour theme of blue and white.

Blaine placed on the decorations on the tree holding the silver star out for Kurt to place on the top of the tree.

"Is this because you like to remind me that you're taller than me now or you want me to get involved?" Kurt asked taking the star from Blaine.

"A bit if both." Blaine smiled mischievously picking Mason up as he watched Kurt tip-toe to place the last decoration on the tree.

"There the christmas tree's done." Kurt smiled before turning to kiss Blaine.

"And we're having Christmas at home this year, just me, you, Mason and our new baby." Blaine smiled blissfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesey christmas time. It's cheesey but Who doesn't like cheese."<strong>


	31. Goodbye

Hey, I'm back! Who missed me?

* * *

><p>It was early, around 4:30am when the phone rung, Kurt was the first to hear is, turning on the lamp at the side of the room, rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to the light, he scowled at the phone for a brief moment, wondering who could be calling him at 4:30 in the morning before picking it up.<p>

Blaine woke up when Kurt turn on the lamp, "Just hang up." Blaine whispered pulling the pillow over his head and turning so his back was facing the lamp.

"Hello." Kurt answered politely although, he was just about ready to kill whoever it was who decided to call this early.

"How?" Kurt said down the phone, this making Blaine turn around to look at his husband, as who in their right mind just phones to have a chat at 4:30am.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can...Thanks for calling." Kurt said before hanging up and sitting in the bed looking awestruck.

"Would you like to tell me who that was?" Blaine asked, still not knowing who called or where they were going.

"Carole." Kurt said, still not making any direct eye contact with Blaine, Kurt's eyes misting over.

"And what did she have to say at 4:30 in the damn morning." Blaine said, still not understanding what was so important.

"Finn." Kurt said simply.

"What about Finn?" Blaine said impatiently.

Kurt simply turned to look at Blaine " He's...He's dead."

"Thats not funny, Kurt...What did she have to say?" Blaine said taking in Kurt's ghostly appearance.

"He died... alcohol poisoning" Kurt said tears slowly spilling over his cheeks.

Blaine automatically pulled Kurt into his arms, holding him close, knowing this was no longer a joke. "Shit...How'd that happen?" Blaine said trying to soothe Kurt the best that he could, because he didn't want his heavily pregnant boyfriend to get too stressed out this close to the due date.

"He was..um...He was at his friends party and he had way to many and his body just shut down..." Kurt said wiping his eyes quickly before getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt.

"Packing. We're going to have to get the next plane out." Blaine nodded quickly, grabbing his phone to look when he could get the next flight back to Ohio before getting out of the bed and helping Kurt to pack up both their things and Mason's things.

* * *

><p>Its was 7:00am and their flight would be in soon, they had waited at the airport for over an hour now, Mason was grumpy as he'd been woken earlier than usual and Kurt was still trying to process the events that led up to them being here.<p>

A call came over the speakers, it was their flight and they were starting to board. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand while holding Mason, helping Kurt waddle to the boarding gate, they ignored anyone who decided to stare at Kurt swollen stomach as by now they were both used to it, and that was the least important thing that they had to worry about today.

Mason slept on the flight, Kurt not sleeping but resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, to shocked to sleep.

Their plane landed an hour and a half after it took off.

* * *

><p>Burt greeted them at the airport, Kurt passing Mason to Blaine before running over and hugging his dad tightly, Burt hugged him back just as tightly, smiling over to Blaine and Mason.<p>

Not a lot was said until they were back at the house of Burt and Carole, there were more people there than Kurt expected, but he was glad Carole was not alone during this time.

Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Quinn and of course Rachel and hers and Finns daughter, Maria were there.

Carole, Rachel and Maria were all crying, Puck was trying to calm down Rachel, Sam trying calm down Carole as well as Santana, Mike and Tina while Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany tried to calm down Maria.

"Rachel." was all Kurt said to get her attention, she looked up automatically, standing up from the sofa and falling into Kurt's arms, Kurt held her close, rubbing her back, knowing she needed the support, Blaine said a quick hello to the Glee kids before walking over to Carole, wrapping an arm around her, while sitting Mason on his lap.

"It was so sudden." Carole said "He just went out for a few drinks with his friends and before we knew it, we get a phone call." Carole cut herself off, sobs racking though her body.

"Its okay, Carole." Blaine said, kissing her forehead.

Kurt was still hugging Rachel, himself to shocked to cry.

"I don't know why him, he was the nicest guy." Puck said, taking Mason from Blaine.

Rachel walked across the room to sit with Carole, trying to console each other, this meaning Kurt was able to cross the room and pick up his crying niece holding her close.

"Whens the funeral?" Kurt asked cradling Maria as Blaine came up behind him wrapping his arms around the pair of them resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Next week." Burt sad taking off his baseball ap and running a hand over his bald head.

"Give me the bags and I'll take them up to your room." Burt said taking the large suitcase of stuff up to Kurt's old bedroom.

* * *

><p>Everyone left around 8:00 that evening, all giving their apologizes, Blaine had put Mason down while Kurt cooked dinner, Rachel and Maria were also staying over, Maria already asleep, due to the emotional draining day.<p>

Kurt served dinner and they all ate in silence, trying to come to terms with things.

Rachel went up to bed first thanking Kurt for the food and Carole and Burt for their hospitality but needing her rest for the next few days.

Carole went up not long after Rachel, giving both boys and Burt a kiss.

* * *

><p>"I never though I would out live one of my kids." Burt said finally, breaking the silence that hung over the family all day.<p>

"Its taken us all by surprise." Blaine said, Kurt sitting in his lap.

"You never think that, as a parent, you never think you'll have to burying one of your kids. It's really shaken Carole. " Burt said sighing.

"What about you, dad?" Kurt said speaking up "You've not been stressing yourself out?" Kurt always worries about his dad being to stressed and getting ill again.

"Don't worry about me Kiddo. Worry about yourself, you're the one is due to give birth in less than a week." Burt said giving off a calming effect "Why don't you get an early night?" Burt asked.

"That would be a great idea." Blaine agreed slowly pushing Kurt up.

"Okay..." Kurt said "Night dad." Kurt said walking over and giving his dad a hug before going up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. " Blaine smiled, also giving Burt a goodnight hug.

"I don't even need to tell you anymore." Burt laughed half heartedly "Night kid."

Blaine followed Kurt up the stairs, seeing he was already in bed, Blaine, got ready and got in next to him, allowing Kurt to cuddle into his side, Blaine being there for reassurance, because after all, Kurt's brother had just died, and Blaine was sure Kurt was hurt by this more than he let on.

* * *

><p>Long story short, I was gone for a while, now I'm back and ready to write.<p>

I thought this was the most important chapter to upload first as Cory deserves to be remembered. I did the best I could, I hope you enjoyed :)


	32. Air mail

I'm back. I have sort of been putting off this chapter for a bit.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, closing his eyes "<em>this is not happening."<em> Kurt thought to himself before opening his eyes looking over his appearance, A black suit clinging to his body.

Blaine was getting Mason dressed for the funeral, Finn's funeral. Everything still seemed so surreal "_Things like this don't happen to good guys._" Blaine thought a he placed Mason on his hip and walked into Kurt's old bedroom, as they were staying with Burt and Carole. The house had been chaos these past few days leading up to the funeral.

"Ready?" Blaine asked Kurt who was still staring at himself in the mirror. Kurt was still yet to cry and Rachel hadn't stopped crying.

"Ready." Kurt breathed, sighing walking over to Blaine and entwining their hands.

* * *

><p>The funeral was held in hall, rather than a church as nor Burt or Carole were religious they opted for a large hall to accommodate all of Finns closest friends and family. The hall had either a black or white balloon tied to each chair and black ribbon hung along the walls.<p>

The family sat at the front, Rachel, Maria, Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Mason and Rachel's fathers.

"Today we are here to remember and say good bye to Finn Hudson." said the lady conducting the service "From what I have heard, Finn was a loving, caring and compassionate young man who would do anything for anyone and always went above and beyond all expectations." a few of the guests nodded their agreement eyes already beginning to glisten with tears " Today we shall recognise all of Finns achievements and all of our memories with him. To start I would like to invite Carole share her memories with Finn."

Sarah, The lady taking the service, took a seat and allowed Carole to take centre stage.

"When Finn was five," Carole begun "He always knew he wanted to help people, he wanted to be that person that everyone came to for advice." Carole smiled fondly at the memory "He would always tell me about his teddies problems." The audience laughed as Carole continued "As he got older Finn always wanted to be surrounded by friends and family." Carole said, tears streaming down her face "He got what he wanted by being kind and compassionate, and if he could see all of us sitting here today, he would be so happy." Carole ended her speech, taking her seat next to Burt again.

Puck got up next walking to the front of the hall "Finn and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, He was always the sensible one, and I was always the 'do now think later type'," Puck chuckled to himself "He taught me to think of others before I act. He's gone now, but he's taught me a lesson that will stick with me for a life time." Puck nodded solemnly before taking his seat, everyone clapped.

Sarah stood at the front of the hall again. "We all have beautiful memories with Finn but none more so than, Maria, who has asked to talk." Sarah said before sitting again.

Maria got up walking to the front of the hall, everyone was silent.

"Daddy would always tell me stories before bed, and check for monsters under my bed, he even used to watch Disney movies with me, and I don't know what I am going to do without him." Maria said, playing with the hem of her skirt, her untarnished innocence and strong bond with her dad, making Carole and Rachel cry harder. Maria turned around to look at the open coffin "I'm going to miss you daddy. I love you, don't forget that, K?" Maria said as tears began to prick at her eyes before walking off and over to her mother.

Kurt got up.

"Many of you who knew me during high school would know I used to have a huge crush on Finn." Everyone laughed "In fact, the only reason I introduced Carole to my dad is so I could get closer to him." Kurt smiled at the memory "But after I realised that we were never going to end up together, we were able to gain a brother like bond and if I could have done anything to stop us all being here today, I would have, because I love him and that is what brothers do. I don't believe in god but if there is a heaven where good people go after death I know he will be up there watching over us." Kurt finished before taking Maria off of Rachel so that she could talk.

"I have a song; I'd like to sing, by one of Finn's favourite bands." Rachel said briefly.

Here's a song you can sing along to  
>For when I've gone away (for when I've gone away)<br>It's a silly tune I wrote for you (for you)  
>You can sing it every day (you can sing it every day)<p>

I don't want to leave you (I don't want to leave you)  
>I don't want to leave you tonight<br>I don't want to leave you (I don't want to leave you)  
>I don't want to leave you behind<br>I don't want to leave you tonight

Rachel closed her eyes as she sung, imagining her and Finn and all their happy memories together.

So if you're down and I'm not around  
>And the days seem far too long (the days seem far too long)<br>Well I'll be there if you're ever scared (ever scared)  
>You can hear me sing along (you can hear me sing along)<p>

I don't want to leave you (I don't want to leave you)  
>I don't want to leave you tonight<br>I don't want to leave you (I don't want to leave you)  
>I don't want to leave you behind<br>I don't want to leave you tonight

The guests were all quiet as they listened to Rachel sing, allowing themselves to remember all their own memories that they shared with Finn.

And I know it's hard but life's a bit like that  
>When it pulls you down and stabs you in the back<br>And I know it's hard, we'll get through this I know  
>I didn't know you'd been gone for so long (for so long)<br>I didn't know you'd been gone for so long (for so long)  
>I didn't know you'd been gone for so long (for so long)<br>I didn't know you'd been gone for so long (for so long)

I don't want to leave you  
>I don't want to leave you tonight<br>I don't want to leave you  
>I don't want to leave you tonight<br>I don't want to leave you (I don't want to leave you)  
>I don't want to leave you behind<br>I don't want to leave you (I don't want to leave you)  
>I don't want to leave you tonight<br>I don't want to leave you (I don't want to leave you)  
>I don't want to leave you behind<br>I don't want to leave you tonight

The guests clapped as Rachel took her seat

* * *

><p>The ceremony continued everyone sharing their memories and funny stories about their time that they were able to share with Finn before walking out of the hall and into the courtyard followed by the coffin as everyone stood around the hole dug to place the coffin into, Kurt was still holding Maria and Carole and Rachel tried to console each other, Maria was carrying the balloon that was tied to her chair.<p>

They began to lower the coffin into the grave as Sarah spoke.

"Everyone here today has a memory with Finn, a memory that should be shared with the world so that we can keep Finn alive in our memories and in our hearts." Sarah concluded inviting Burt, Carole, and Rachel to throw the white roses onto the coffin which would soon be followed by soil.

"Uncle Kurt." Maria said playing with the ribbon that held the helium balloon down between her fingers.

"Yes sweetheart?" Kurt asked, lifting his head off of Blaine's shoulder.

"Where is heaven?" Maria asked, holding her balloon.

"Up there." Kurt said pointing above his and her head to the blue sky covered in fluffy white clouds.

"Oh. Do you have a marker pen?" Maria asked.

"I think Blaine has one in his pocket still from letting Mason colour on the way up here. Why?" Kurt asked his niece.

"'Cause if heaven is up there" Maria said pointing to the sky "And I write a message to daddy on my balloon and let go of it, that mean he will get it, right?" Kurt couldn't help but finally allow the tears to run down his face, at last, as he nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose he would." Kurt smiled through his tears, placing Maria down momentarily to go and get a marker from Blaine.

"Blaine."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt noticing he was finally crying "Yeah babe?"

"Do you still have a marker on you from when Mason was colouring earlier?" Kurt asked, trying to wipe his tears away.

"Yeah...Why?" Blaine asked, getting out the marker pen regardless.

"I'll explain later." Kurt said taking the marker pen back to Maria.

Kurt returned crouching down to Maria's height passing her the pen, Maria passed Kurt the balloon for him to hold while she wrote on it.

The message on the balloon was badly written but that didn't matter, as far as Kurt and Maria was concerned, this was a direct message going straight to Finn.

Kurt and Maria released the balloon, after Kurt took a picture.

* * *

><p>The funeral was over and Kurt, Burt, Carole and Blaine as well as Mason all headed back to Burt's house.<p>

"So what was with the marker earlier?" Blaine asked, putting Mason to bed.

"Maria wanted to write a message on her balloon to Finn, so that he could read it in heaven" Kurt smiled.

"Is that why you were crying?" Kurt nodded climbing onto his old bed, waiting for Blaine.

"I suppose her wanting to write to her Finn, just, got to me." Kurt shrugged automatically cuddling up to Blaine once he got in the bed.

"Yeah, I think we forget how optimistic kids are," Blaine chuckled while Kurt nodded "What'd she write." Blaine asked.

"I got a picture." Kurt said, reaching for his phone landing on the picture of Maria's message.

The message read:  
>Daddy,<br>Its Maria, mummy told me that the angels had called for you so you had to go. I wish you didn't, but I know you have to.  
>I just wanted to let you know that I miss you already, I don't think I will ever stop missing you, But I love you and always will. Mummy misses you too, she keeps crying. Don't forget me, because I don't think I will ever forget you.<p>

"Wow." Was all Blaine could say.

"She is so mature for her age." Kurt gushed.

"That she is." Blaine said before turning off the lights in the room, knowing that they all needed their sleep from the emotionally draining day and for their flight back in the morning.

* * *

><p>So that's it. Next chapter will be happy. I promise. Also I'm thinking of wrapping this story up once the baby is born and starting a sequel, probably about Mason Anderson-Hummel. What'd you guys think? Till next time, guys.<p> 


	33. NOTICE

Hey everyone, I'm back!

So if there is anyone who still reads this story you will realize I have been gone for a while but I'm back now. unfortunately there will be no more uploads(chapters) to this story as I wish to start a new story continuing with this theme but looking more at Masons as a teenager/pre-teen. (This will most likely be called The misadventures of Mason Anderson-Hummel...Unless I can think of something more creative.) If there is anything specific that you would like me cover in a chapter, let me know! (either drop me a review or PM me)

Thanks for sticking around guys and I'll upload the new story soon!


End file.
